


Under The Blue Sky

by Cineraria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Kedai kopi di pesisir pantai, Levi dan Mikasa membangun hidup baru bersama.Itu adalah kehidupan yang seperti dongeng; dongeng tentang kesedihan, tentang melepaskan, tentang kehilangan lalu membangun kembali, juga tentang menjadi diri sendiri, tentang pilihan hidup dan ketetapan hati. Seperti sapuan ombak yang membelai bibir pantai itu, bukankah ada masa ketika pantainya berubah jadi arena pertempuran badai dan lautan?[Happy Birthday Levi!]
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Note:  
> Untuk ultah Levi.  
> Sekuel cerita saya sebelumnya yang berjudul “Samudera Hitam” namun fik ini juga bisa dibaca dengan berdiri sendiri.  
> Fanfik berlatar canon setelah timeskip. Teori yang saya masukkan di sini murni imajinasi, dan tidak berkaitan dengan teori official-nya. Karena rancangan pertama untuk draft ini sudah dibuat jauh hari sebelum chapter 115, atas dasar headcanon bahwa Levi masih sehat walafiat hingga pertempuran berakhir.

Mikasa berdiri di tepi pantai, menunggu Levi yang sedang berenang ke tepian.

Langit pagi ini sangat cerah. Ombak berdebur menyapa batu karang yang berbaris di bibir pantai. Deburan ombak mengeluarkan bunyi gemericik di antara rongga bebatuan, sebagian jatuh menyeret buih di atas pasir putih.

Mikasa menyukai biru yang menghampar seluas mata memandang. Batas horizon yang mempertemukan langit dan laut itu bagai bentangan kain sutera yang lebar. Dunia luas, yang masih menyimpan banyak misteri. Sama seperti misteri kehidupan, titik yang dicapainya hingga sejauh ini. Ia berharap masa depannya lebih cerah dan lebih luas dari birunya langit itu.

Mikasa melempar pandangan ke depan. Levi masih berenang, mengayunkan tangannya mendorong air laut. Lelaki itu mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya tercurah melalui dorongan kaki dan tangannya yang melawan arus air.

Sebagai mantan prajurit, mereka tidak terbiasa berdiam diri. Satu tahun berlalu semenjak Perang Besar berakhir. Sebagian besar teman-teman Mikasa, termasuk anggota skuad kadet 104 kini memilih menikmati masa _pensiun_ mereka dengan tenang.Sementara itu, Mikasa dan Levi sudah terikat kesepakatan tak tertulis, rutin melakukan aktivitas olahraga pagi. Diharapkan kegiatan ini dapat mereduksi tubuh mereka dan menjaga kelenturan otot. Olahraga rutin ini setara dengan _sparring_ dan latihan militer.

Apabila Levi memilih renang, maka Mikasa menyukai lari dan _jogging._ Ia baru selesai berlari memutari desa. Sangat mudah baginya mengitari desa pesisir yang mungil ini, serta menjamah seluruh sisi jalan dan lorong-lorongnya dalam waktu tak kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Mikasa mengenakan celana katun putih selutut. Kaos singlet hitam membalut ketat tubuhnya yang atletis, menampakkan lekuk abs dan dadanya yang sintal. Lengannya terekspos dijilati sinar surya dan tengkuknya basah oleh peluh.

Seekor bintang laut terseret arus dan terdampar di dekat kakinya yang terbenam di pasir. Perhatian Mikasa kemudian tersita saat ia melihat Levi selesai berenang.

Lelaki itu keluar dari air, meninggalkan larutan garam jatuh dari sekujur tubuhnya. Mikasa menelan ludah gugup ketika matanya melekati tubuh lelaki itu dari kaki hingga kepala. Levi bertelanjang dada sementara celananya menempel ketat di antara pusar dan lutut. Tetes-tetes air memercik jatuh ketika Levi mengibaskan kepala. Pemandangan itu tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Namun, bukan Mikasa namanya kalau hanya dengan begini saja wajahnya sudah merona.

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan datar yang khas. Tanpa kata-kata, Levi mengulurkan tangan. Mikasa tersentak saat menyadari sejak tadi matanya belum berkedip. Ia segera mengingat kebiasaannya, lalu mengulurkan handuk, yang kemudian digunakan Levi untuk menyeka rambut dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

*

“Rasanya terlalu damai. Begitu damai hingga aku seperti mendengar suara laut dan langit bernyanyi.”

Tatapan Mikasa masih terlempar jauh di batas horizon sana saat secara bersamaan mereka mengempaskan pantat di atas kursi lipat masing-masing.

“Damai katamu?” Levi menyanggahnya dan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tak sepemikiran.

“Enak nian setan kecil itu,” kata Levi menunjuk Eren. 

“Setelah seluruh kekacauan yang dibuatnya, dia langsung dapat pengampunan, hidup sejahtera dalam sangkar istana? Semua orang sudah gila saat mengakui klaim dirinya sebagai ayah kandung Putera Mahkota!” Levi menyemburkan kalimatnya merasa dengan begitu amarahnya tersalurkan.

Mikasa terdiam. Ia menelisik wajah lelaki itu. Ada goresan bekas luka yang melintang dari pelipis kanan, melewati mata hingga pipi, memanjang hampir menyentuh dagu━kalau bekas luka itu simbol keberanian, maka Levi adalah pahlawan sejati.

Mikasa memahami kata-kata Levi, atau paling tidak berusaha memahaminya. Setelah perang berakhir dengan kemenangan Fraksi Yaeger dan kematian Zeke, Eren, saudara angkatnya berperan besar dalam mengembalikan kedamaian seperti semula. Namun, semua itu tidak menyurutkan kebencian Levi kepada Eren. Mikasa menganggap itu seperti bahasa antar-lelaki. Di mana ketika salah satunya menang, yang lain terpaksa tunduk menghadapi kenyataan; rivalitas abadi hingga mati.

“Ya. Damai. Bukankah ini yang kita inginkan?” Mikasa menekankan ucapannya. “Kalau memang menurutmu si keparat Eren itu tidak layak menikmati seluruh kesenangannya sekarang, toh waktunya tidak akan lama lagi.”

Pandangan Mikasa terlempar jauh ke langit, menembus awan. Awan-awan di sana berbentuk seperti tumpukan kapas yang tumpang-tindih. Sekawanan camar melintas dan berkejaran bebas. Memorinya terlempar sejenak ke belakang. Rumah kayu di sudut hutan, pembunuhan ayah dan ibu, bertemu keluarga baru, serangan titan pengganggu dan sumpah-sumpah yang terucap seiring mimpi-mimpi baru. Kehidupannya seperti dongeng, tapi dongeng tentang kesedihan, tentang melepaskan, tentang kehilangan lalu membangun kembali, juga tentang menjadi diri sendiri, tentang pilihan hidup dan ketetapan hati. Seperti sapuan ombak yang membelai bibir pantai itu, bukankah ada saat ketika pantainya berubah jadi arena pertempuran badai dan lautan?

Levi membiarkan gadis itu tenggelam dalam lamunan. Ia tidak menanggapi kalimat Mikasa, sebagaimana Mikasa tidak menganggap serius opini (kebencian)nya tadi. Lagipula, yang berada jauh di istana sana, sudah bukan urusannya.

Levi ingat tawaran Eren, saat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ia diminta mengemban jabatan panglima tertinggi militer. Paradis butuh panglima yang, tidak hanya kuat, tapi kenyang makan asam garam, katanya. Bah! Seandainya Levi dihadiahi segunung emas pun, ia tak sudi tunduk di bawah kendali setan kecil itu lagi. Negeri ini butuh generasi baru, yang siap membangun setiap jengkal tanahnya dengan tangan-tangan bersih mereka dan pikiran jernih yang belum ternoda.

“Sekarang, apa yang kau cari?”

Levi sudah berdiri mengulurkan tangan.

Mikasa tertegun. Ia meraih uluran tangan Levi, namun mulutnya terkunci. _Apa yang kau cari?_ Itu pertanyaan yang sulit. Ia tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak berhasil.

Levi memahami itu dan ia mengendikkan bahu lalu menyambung pertanyaannya, “Sudah lah, tak usah dijawab. Itu tak penting. Ayo bangkit dan angkat pantatmu. Hidup damai bukan berarti leha-leha.”

Pikiran Mikasa bergemuruh oleh pertanyaan itu ketika ia berdiri melipat kursi, lalu menjinjing tas olahraganya. Ia menyusul Levi yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Memandangi punggung lelaki itu berharap jawabannya bisa ditemukan di sana.

*

Pukul dua puluh satu ketika Mikasa melayani pengunjung kedai yang terakhir. Ia menutup pintu dan membalik papan di partisi kaca menjadi _‘tutup.’_ Seharian penuh bekerja di Kedai Erwin. Mikasa ingat percakapan mereka sebelum gonjang-ganjing besar yang terakhir. Lelaki itu benar-benar memenuhi janji dan impiannya. Saat ia mendengar Levi membeli rumah kosong di desa pesisir yang baru dibangun, ia pun menawarkan diri menjadi bagian dari pekerjaan ini.

“Karena kau akan memulai sesuatu yang baru, kau butuh teman. Aku akan jadi asistenmu. Kau harus menerimaku sebagai rekan kerja.”

Begitu alasan Mikasa, yang langsung disambut Levi dengan tawa sarkas. Lalu, begitu saja, Levi menerimanya, dan yang terjadi berikutnya mengalir seperti sungai━Mikasa masih menyukai filosofi sungai yang pernah dibuatnya dulu. Kenangan itu masih tersimpan rapi dalam buku diary.

Banyak yang Mikasa peroleh dari kehidupan barunya kini. Di kedai tempat berkumpulnya para pembeli impian dan pengejar harapan. Tawa dan perbincangan mereka yang membaur jadi satu irama dan aroma. Secangkir kopi yang mereka racik untuk disajikan di meja, tersimpan rahasia kecil milik seorang nelayan yang putrinya minta dibelikan boneka baru, atau seringai lelaki hidung belang yang mampir demi sebuah ‘transaksi’ dengan kupu-kupu malam, atau fantasi petualangan bocah remaja yang baru kabur dari ketiak mama.

Di sini, Mikasa bisa merasakan denyut nadi kota dan nafas gelombang lautan di ujung desa.

Hanya satu yang akhir-akhir ini terasa mengganggu Mikasa. Setiap malam dalam perenungan kala kantuk merangkak di sela-sela atap kamarnya, ia bertanya-tanya: mengapa ia mengambil jalan ini? Mengikuti Levi … Menghibahkan seluruh waktu dan tenaga untuknya … Untuk apa?

Untuk apa ia mendekati Levi? Membantunya memperoleh pundi-pundi uang, dan memuluskan tujuannya?

_Apa yang kamu cari?_

Pertanyaan Levi tadi menambah kebimbangannya semakin menjadi. Hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana, namun hingga tiga kali purnama menarik air pasang, Mikasa belum menemukan jawaban.

*****

Ada banyak cara agar Mikasa berhasil merealisasikan usahanya, supaya Levi melihatnya. Mikasa ingin jujur pada diri sendiri, maka ia memutuskan bahwa inilah tujuan yang dia cari selama ini.

Setiap hari, Mikasa mengantar makan siang ke ruang kerja Levi. Biasanya berupa nasi kepal dan semangkuk sup ikan lezat. Di ruang kerja kepala kedai itu ada meja yang disediakan khusus untuk pegawai, berhadapan dengan meja Levi. Mikasa menyamarkan niatnya dengan membawa nampan bagian Levi dan dirinya, untuk kemudian ia menyantap mangkuk miliknya.

Mangkuk sup dan piring nasi milik Levi ditaruh begitu saja. Dan komunikasi non-verbal mereka berlangsung sepanjang waktu.

Pegawai yang lain, seperti Jean, Connnie dan Armin, mereka semua dapat memahaminya. Setiap siang, Mikasa meminta supaya Armin menyerahkan nampan makan Levi padanya.

Bicara tentang mantan anggota squad 104, kini tersisa tiga sekawan. Mereka dipekerjakan atas rekomendasi Mikasa. Akan lebih menyenangkan andai mereka dapat berkumpul setiap saat dengan teman-teman lama tanpa perlu reuni, begitu usulannya.

Hingga hari ini, Mikasa menghitung, entah keberapa kali nampan makan Levi dibawanya ke sini, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kemajuan. Setiap ia tiba, Levi selalu menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan dokumen, dan hanya memerintah supaya nampan makannya ditaruh di meja.

Rencana Mikasa gagal.

Pertama-tama, Mikasa tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Levi enggan makan semeja dengannya. Yah, mungkin saja, ada sesuatu dari _table manner_ Mikasa yang tidak Levi sukai. Maklum saja, lelaki _clean freak_ itu sangat angkuh. Tetapi, kalau sudah berulang seperti ini, bagaimana Mikasa bisa memahami apa yang sebetulnya dia kehendaki darinya? Bukankah ini namanya digantung dan diabaikan?

Mikasa menikmati makan dalam suasana hening. Dalam ruangan ini, hanya ada suara kertas dibalik, dan hentakan bunyi stempel, selain suara denting sendoknya sendiri. Bunyi gaduh obrolan manusia teredam di balik pintu di luar ruangan sana. Sup di mangkuknya hampir habis. Dan nampan di ujung meja itu masih belum tersentuh.

Mikasa mencoba cara membuat kemajuan. “Hei, Levi,” panggilnya.

“Hn?”

“Makananmu … tidak enak kalau dibiarkan dingin.”

Lelaki itu mengangkat dagu, hanya sekilas tatapan mereka bertemu. Lalu ia menundukkan kepala lagi. “Nanti akan kumakan,” jawabnya terlalu singkat.

“Lihat, kau mau berbagi sup dengan lalat?” Mikasa mengancamnya.

Ia menunjuk mangkuk sup dan piring nasi kepal di atas nampan itu, mengibaskan tangan seolah mengusir lalat.

“Kalau begitu, bisa minta tolong tutupi makananku dengan kertas atau apa lah.”

Levi bahkan tidak mengangkat kepala atau menatap matanya.

Mikasa mendengkus kesal. Dengan gerakan kasar, dan sengaja dibuat supaya didengar, ia merobek kertas koran dari nakas di samping meja, lalu menutupi nampan itu menggunakannya.

Setelah merasa cukup kenyang, Mikasa keluar ruangan.

Begitulah rutinitasnya setiap siang. Mikasa heran, ada apa sih Levi? Apa dia betul-betul tidak mau makan semeja dengannya? Sombong sekali dia …

(Sementara secara diam-diam, setelah Mikasa keluar ruangan, Levi menyantap makanannya dengan lahap dan perasaannya berdebar tak keruan.)

*

Mikasa tidak ingin dirinya dianggap pembantu murahan. Maka, untuk beberapa hari, ia berhenti membawa nampan Levi.

Benar saja. Lelaki itu menyadari perubahannya, “Mana makananku?”

Mikasa agak tertegun. Namun, ia tak mau terpengaruh, “Berapa kali aku bawa makanmu ke sini, tapi tidak kaumakan? Sekarang kau tanya mana bagianmu? Ambil sendiri di dapur.”

Levi melongo. Mikasa dan kalimat sarkasnya itu sudah biasa, sebab mereka seperti cermin bagi yang lain. Akan tetapi, nada suara Mikasa itu, mengindikasikan bahwa ada api kemarahan berkobar di sana.

“Kau tidak dengar? Makanan itu pasti akan kumakan, nanti setelah pekerjaanku selesai.”

“Tidak.” Mikasa menjawab. “Aku tidak ingin _mendengar._ Aku cuma ingin melihat. Melihat kau makan di hadapanku.”

Secara refleks, Mikasa menutup mulut, merasa kelepasan bicara.

Levi menyeringai. “Huh? Segitunya kau ingin makan bersamaku?”

Akan tetapi, Mikasa pandai berkilah, “Apa? Kalau kau tak ingin makan denganku, jangan-jangan kau menganggapku pembantu yang tak pantas makan dengan tuannya? Sombong sekali. Memangnya kau ini siapa?”

Levi terperangah. “Hei. Aku ini bosmu, tapi prasangkamu itu keterlaluan.”

“Hah? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau menghargai pegawaimu sendiri dengan makan bersama mereka?”

“Bukan itu maksudku, Mikasa. Kau tahu, aku punya cara sendiri dalam menghargai para pegawaiku.”

Mikasa menyeruput sendok kuah supnya yang terakhir dengan agak kasar.

Sebelum ia bangkit berdiri, akhirnya Levi berucap, “Baiklah. Untuk mematahkan anggapanmu. Besok, bawakan nampan makanku lagi, dan kau bisa lihat buktinya sendiri.”

Namun, keesokan siangnya, ketika Mikasa kembali membawa nampan Levi seperti sebelumnya, lelaki itu justru sedang bersiap hendak pergi.

Mikasa hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk sup itu, andai tidak segera diletakkan di meja.

Levi mengenakan mantel dan topinya secara tergesa.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang Mikasa lemparkan lewat tatapan, hingga Levi paham bahwa ia baru saja membuat gadis itu kecewa.

Alih-alih meminta maaf, atau menunda janji untuk esoknya lagi, Levi malah menggerutu, “Salah satu supplier biji kopi kita nyaris membuat masalah. Aku harus menemuinya sendiri. Dasar menyusahkan.”

Lalu, Mikasa ditinggalkan menyantap makan siang sendirian lagi.

Yang sebetulnya menyusahkan orang lain itu siapa?

*

Akhirnya mikasa menyerah. Sebab kali terakhir ia berharap _ingin dilihat,_ hatinya terluka dan harapannya hancur. Buat apa, toh akhirnya sama saja, Levi tidak pernah mau memahami dirinya.

Armin, yang pertama mengenali gelagat ini. Ia mempertanyakan mengapa nampan Levi akhir-akhir ini sering tertinggal di meja dapur?

“Hei, Mikasa.” Pemuda pirang itu memanggil Mikasa yang hendak meninggalkan dapur, sementara tangannya membawa nampan berisi piring dan mangkuk milik sendiri.

“Nampan makan Levi?”

Armin menunjuk nampan di ujung meja pegawai. Ada piring milik Jean yang belum diambil juga. Ia berharap Mikasa mau meninggalkan penjelasan, mengapa ini di luar kebiasaannya?

Mikasa berhenti di depan pintu menuju teras belakang. Ia menolak menjelaskan. “Biar dia ambil sendiri. Aku mau makan di luar.”

Connie, seraya mengusap tangan di cemeleknya yang penuh noda━ia pernah ditegur Levi atas hal itu━berkata heran, “Sudah hampir seminggu nampan itu dibiarkan begitu. Ada apa dengan mereka? Bertengkar?”

Jean, yang sedang mengelap gelas basah, mengangkat bahu, “Hei, menurut kalian, Mikasa dan bos cebol kita … hubungan mereka sampai seperti itu ya?”

Armin menghela napas, pasrah atas ketidakpekaan Jean. “Kau ini, sama sekali tidak merasa ya?”

“Maklum sih, kuda, punya mata nggak dipakai buat lihat.”

“Hah? Maksud kalian, aku ini bodoh begitu? Dengar, aku bukannya nggak melihat _ada apa antara Mikasa dan bos kita,_ tapi memang nggak ingin lihat!”

“Ahhh, cinta lama si kuda. Sudahlah, lupakan saja soal kau dan Mikasa bersama. Sudah jelas, Mikasa itu suka mantan kapten kita.” Armin tidak sadar dirinya sudah memanas-manasi suasana.

“Woi, jahat banget kalimatmu, Armin. Kudoakan kalian semua jones sampai mati.”

“Hmm, kamu lupa ya, Jean.” Connie menyahut sambil bermulut penuh mengunyah keripik. “Armin itu sudah jadian sama Annie loh.”

“Hah?! Mana mungkin! Gadis es itu mau sama bocah kikuk ini?”

Armin, yang sedang menuang sup dalam mangkuk, nyaris menumpahkan kuah panas ke tangannya sendiri. Kedua telinganya memerah. “Kau ini bicara apa, Connie? Hubunganku dengan Annie belum sampai tahap itu!”

“Nah, kan. Kubilang mana mungkin!”

“Sumpah ya, Armin. Sudah bagus dapat Annie. Kau mau masuk squad jomlo _ngenes_ bareng kita berdua?” Connie berujar.

“Heh! Berdua katamu? Memangnya siapa saja?”

“Aku dan kamu, Jean.”

Jean melotot jijik. Dan obrolan trio pegawai Kedai Erwin siang itu berakhir dengan adegan muntah-muntah imajiner.

*

Levi, setelah kejadian tempo hari, ketika ia terpaksa membatalkan janji makan semeja dengan Mikasa, merasa sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.

Selama seminggu terakhir, setiap siang ia kesepian. Tidak ada yang datang ke ruang kerjanya, mengantar nampan makan, seperti yang biasa Mikasa lakukan. Sebab tidak ada yang berani meringsak kantornya selain Mikasa seorang.

Lelaki itu duduk di balik meja besarnya. Tak sanggup menyembunyikan raut merana ketika melihat seberang meja di sana. Tempat Mikasa biasa duduk menyantap makan siangnya. Sebetulnya, ia merasa terhibur hanya dengan kehadiran Mikasa saja. Tetapi terhalangi oleh harga dirinya. Padahal ia ingin sekali memuluskan tuntutan hatinya: makan semeja dengan Mikasa. Ia takut tak akan sanggup membendung perasaannya yang terlalu senang. Ia merasa bersalah. Khawatir secara berlebihan, cemas apabila dirinya nekat makan di depan wanita yang diam-diam disukainya itu, lalu tersedak misalkan. Itu akan menurunkan derajat harga dirinya!

*

Sore menjelang malam, kedai sudah tutup. Levi menyadari kantornya terlalu hening. Ia hendak beranjak dari ruang kerjanya, ketika tiba-tiba, tiga orang pegawainya memberondong masuk tanpa salam.

Levi mengernyit aneh. Mereka semua berkacak pinggang, mengepungnya seperti barikade tentara.

Armin berdiri di sisi kiri, menutupi jendela.

Jean berdiri menjulang di depan meja.

Connie, berdiri menyandar rak buku di sisi kanan.

“Kalau mau menuntut kenaikan gaji,” kata Levi menerka, “maaf, sebaiknya kalian keluar dan cari tempat lain yang sesuai standar kalian sendiri.”

Jean menggeleng. “Kapten, bukan itu yang kami minta.”

Meskipun posisi mereka sekarang sudah bukan bawahan-atasan lagi, namun Levi tetap dihormati dan dipanggil dengan julukan khasnya.

Sebelum sempat Levi melontarkan kalimat sarkas balasan, Armin sudah menyela:

“Sebetulnya, ini tentang kawan kita, Kapten Levi. Anda terlihat mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini━”

“━jadi, kami berbaik hati membantu Anda supaya berbaikan dengannya.”

“Apa maksud kalian?”

Levi tak butuh jawaban dan langsung paham: mereka membicarakan Mikasa.

Levi terdiam sebentar. Ia melonggarkan dasi dan menaruh punggung di sandaran kursi.

“Ah, si muka datar itu rupanya. Kukira gaji atau apa …”

Jean mengepalkan tangan. “Sebaiknya Anda tidak menjadi lelaki brengsek yang menyia-nyiakan wanita yang mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Anda hingga segitu tinggi.”

Levi terperanjat atas ancaman Jean itu. Ia menyeringai, “Ho? Apa kau masih sakit hati sebab tak dapat perhatian Mikasa?”

“Anda tak berhak membicarakan soal diriku dengan Mikasa.”

Jean mengatupkan rahang dan giginya bergemelatuk. Ia mengangkat tangan, nyaris melayangkan tinju, tapi Connie segera mencekal tangannya.

“Saya lakukan ini karena percaya pada Anda, Kapten!”

Connie berusaha melerai. “Mikasa sudah banyak membantu kami. Walau tak seberapa, tapi ini termasuk cara kita membalas kebaikannya, Kapten. Saya harap Anda mampu bersikap lebih bijak”

Armin terkejut kedua orang ini langsung mengungkap maksud mereka tanpa basa-basi. Ia tersenyum kikuk, mengangkat tangan dan berusaha mendorong Jean supaya mundur dan tidak memulai kelahi.

“Ahaha,” Armin merasa paling payah dalam hal negosiasi langsung. Ia melanjutkan, “Seperti itulah, Kapten. Kami hanya ingin mencarikan solusi. Kalau Anda butuh bantuan, tak usah sungkan minta tolong pada kami.”

Setelah Jean mundur dan menahan diri tidak jadi melayangkan pukulan. Barulah Levi menjawab, “Tanpa merendahkan usaha kalian atau menolaknya, aku minta kalian keluar dari sini. Sekarang, tinggalkan aku.”

“Tapi, Kapten!” Armin cemas.

“Biarkan aku berpikir. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caraku sendiri.”

“Hei! Saya tahu Anda mantan Kapten yang hebat, tapi bukan begini cara Anda mengabaikan bantuan kami.” Jean menyolot.

“Keluar sekarang, atau aku potong gajimu, Jean.”

Akhirnya, sambil bergandengan tangan karena takut, Armin dan Connie menyeret Jean keluar.

Namun, saat di ambang pintu, kepala Jean kembali menyembul, dan ia melontarkan kalimat ancamannya yang terakhir: “Kalau Anda berani menyakiti Mikasa, sebaiknya Anda cepat-cepat menggali kuburan Anda sendiri.”

Setelah ketiga orang itu menghilang, Levi mendesah tak bertenaga. Gadis itu sudah membuatnya pusing, bingung dan bimbang.

*

Keesokan siangnya, Levi sengaja memasuki dapur untuk mengambil nampan makanan. Mikasa terlihat hendak membawa mangkuknya ke teras belakang.

Levi memanggil, “Hoi! Mikasa!”

Jean, Armin dan Connie mengintip dari balik meja, menunggu dengan berdebar-debar, seperti sedang menonton drama teater.

Mikasa menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. Tatapannya tajam menghunus Levi. “Apa?!” jawabnya ketus.

“Ke kantorku.”

Mikasa baru akan berbalik hendak kabur ketika Levi mengeluarkan kalimat ancaman. “Evaluasi dana pengeluaran kedai.”

Pendengaran Mikasa menajam.

Levi melanjutkan dengan nada yang tak ingin dibantah: “Bawa nampanmu, dan kita akan berdiskusi.”

Dengan berat hati, Mikasa memutar langkah dan mengikuti Levi menuju ruang kantornya.

Kini, Mikasa menghadap Levi. Dengan mangkuk dan piring penuh di tangan masing-masing. Mereka makan tanpa saling bicara. Hanya denting sendok dan bunyi samar kecapan lidah yang menguar di udara.

Mikasa merasa sedikit canggung. Ini sungguh kali pertama, ia makan dengan Levi dalam satu meja. Dugaan Mikasa bahwa cara Levi makan itu penuh peraturan ala bangsawan, sepertinya benar. Ia mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, menyendok kuah, dan mencomot nasi serta menggigit udang, namun, rasanya seperti semua yang tertelan mengganjal di tenggorokan. Ia tidak ingin terlihat layaknya orang bodoh. Ini seperti cara makan ketika menghadapi kematian.

“Aku ingin tahu,” Mikasa mulai buka suara, “Evaluasi macam apa yang kau inginkan? Toh semua sudah terdaftar di buku jurnal keuangan.”

Levi terdiam, memberi kesempatan Mikasa menelan kunyahan terakhir. Mangkuk dan piring Levi sudah habis. Lelaki itu menaikkan satu alis, “Tidak juga,” katanya.

“Sebetulnya tidak ada yang kuperlukan selain makan denganmu.”

Mikasa tersedak. Matanya melotot. Ia segera meraih gelas air putih dan menenggak isinya.

Jangan-jangan, Armin salah memasukkan bumbu dalam mangkuk sup tersebut. Tapi, nyatanya, Levi mengucapkan itu dengan wajah datar dan nada suara yang khas, cukup meyakinkan, bahwa tak ada yang salah dengannya.

Setelah reda habis tersedak, Mikasa menjawab, “Kalau memang tak ingin makan denganku, tak usah memaksakan diri seperti ini.”

Mikasa menuang teko air minum dan menyodorkan gelas untuk Levi.

“Berbohong pada diri sendiri itu sudah jadi ciri khasmu ya?”

Mikasa tertegun. Bagaimanapun, akhirnya Levi memenuhi janjinya bukan? Makan semeja dengannya. Lalu, apa lagi yang kurang?

Mikasa mengangkat bahu, “Yah. Untuk orang berhati dingin sepertimu, sepertinya kau cukup puas dengan permainan ini.”

“Besok dan seterusnya, kau harus membawakan nampan makanku lagi.”

Mikasa menganggguk, menyamarkan senyumnya.

*

Armin baru saja pamit pulang, menyusul Connie dan Jean. Ruangan kedai paling depan sudah kosong. Mikasa melirik ke arah kamar yang menjadi ruang kerja Levi. Pintunya terbuka sedikit. Mengira Levi masih tenggelam dalam kalkulasi pendanaan bisnis dan tak ingin diganggu, ia memutuskan untuk melangkah ke dapur dan memeriksa bahan persediaan. Tidak ada yang kurang. Stok biji kopi baru saja dipenuhi, juga susu dan cokelat. Tiba-tiba saja, Levi melongok, mengejutkan Mikasa dengan isyarat supaya ia mengikutinya ke ruang depan.

“Ada apa?” tanya Mikasa dengan dahi berkerut ingin tahu. “Levi?”

Mula-mula, ia menebak. Levi ingin membicarakan hal penting berkaitan dengan bisnis ini. Tapi apa? Supplier biji kopi yang baru? Review buruk dari pelanggan ampas? Pemangkasan gaji? Atau yang lebih mengerikan, kebangkrutan dan PHK?

Akan tetapi, Levi justru berjalan mondar-mandir di antara meja dan kursi. Raut wajahnya datar tapi matanya berkilat gelisah. Mikasa terheran-heran. Ia menduga salah persepsi, atau bahkan tidak mengerti.

Levi maju satu langkah sebelum benar-benar berhenti. Ia berdiri dengan satu tangan bertumpu di meja.

“Aku ingin bicara denganmu.”

Detik ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Mikasa baru paham━yang membuatnya ingin tertawa keras-keras: Levi hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, tapi tak tahu cara menyusun kata yang tepat.

Lelaki itu hendak membuka mulut, seperti akan bersuara, tapi kemudian rahangnya terkatup rapat. Mikasa masih menunggu.

“Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?”

Mikasa bertanya ketika dirasa lelaki itu terlalu lama buka suara.

“Besok, Hanji akan _launching_ toko berlian.”

“Iya, aku tahu.”

Tempo hari, Hanji mampir di kedai, secara khusus memberitahu toko berlian barunya. Berharap ada satu-dua teman-teman lamanya yang ikut meramaikan.

“Menyedihkan si maniak titan itu sekarang jadi pedagang aksesori wanita. Sangat tidak cocok,” lanjut Levi.

“Tidak juga. Menurutku, Hanji cocok jadi pedagang berlian.”

Dalam hati Mikasa menertawakan sarkasme Levi. Tidak ada yang berubah, pikirnya. Levi dan ilmu komunikasi lisannya, tidak pernah berkembang. Hingga ketika ia berkata, “Hitung-hitung biar dia senang banyak yang berkunjung, aku mau ke sana.”

“Kau ingin aku menemanimu?” Mikasa berharap.

Levi mengangguk. “Tajam sekali tebakanmu. Aku baru akan bilang begitu.”

“Memangnya kapan aku bisa menolakmu?”

*

Esoknya, Mikasa mendapati dirinya sudah berada dalam toko berlian _Moblit━_ sperti Kedai Erwin milik Levi, sepertinya menjadi tren baru di kalangan veteran, mengabadikan nama teman-teman mereka yang sudah tiada.

Levi, yang seharusnya membimbing kunjungan ini, malah tampak kikuk. Berada di tengah-tengah pengunjung toko perhiasan yang didominasi kaum hawa.

“Jangan salah paham, Mikasa. Aku hanya ingin minta pendapat darimu. Emas dan perak adalah lahan investasi terbaik, aku baca begitu di koran. Setiap tahun, nilainya semakin tinggi, berbeda jika kau menyimpan uangmu dalam bentuk kas di bank,” begitu katanya tadi.

Mikasa tidak paham, kenapa Levi mau bersusah payah datang ke tempat yang terasa asing ini, mengajak Mikasa bersama, kalau hanya urusan ‘investasi’ dan simpan-menyimpan dana?

Toko ini letaknya di pusat kota, sebelah tenggara desa pesisir _Blueshin_. Begitu menjejak ke dalam ruangan, akan terasa sensasi gemerlap yang menyilaukan. Dengan tata ruang diperluas dan dekorasi dinding yang cerah. Kalung, anting, gelang, dan bermacam batu mulia terpampang menghias lemar-lemari kaca. Sepertinya pembangunan sudah merata hingga pelosok negeri Paradis, membuat rakyat hidup makmur dan berkecukupan. Pameran perhiasan milik (salah satu) mantan komandan terhebat itu, yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi toko perhiasan terbesar di kota ini, berhasil meraup pengunjung dari berbagai kalangan.

Mikasa mengajak Levi berhenti di depan salah satu etalase kaca. Kilau kalung-kalung emas di dalam sana menembus hingga keluar.

“Levi, bagaimana menurutmu? Kalung berlian itu?”

Mikasa menunjuk seuntai kalung yang terpajang dalam lemari kaca. Kalung itu bertakhtakan susunan berlian putih.

Levi terdiam. “Bukankah itu terlalu norak?”

Mikasa berkedip. “Bukankah ini untuk investasi?”

Aneh Levi tidak tertarik pada pilihannya dan malah mencari yang lebih norak (dari berlian.) Kalung dengan batu ruby itu misalkan. Mikasa heran melihat Levi menunjuk kalung bertakhtakan ruby merah.

“Ya. Memang untuk investasi. Kalau suatu saat kedai kita pailit, kalung itu ada untuk digadaikan.”

“Ya sudah. Sesuai pilihanmu saja.”

“Kenapa jadi terserah aku?”

“Loh, maksudmu bagaimana? Aku tawarkan kalung yang punya nilai jual tinggi, dengan asumsi kalung itu bakal disimpan dalam peti.”

“Benar, Mikasa. Kalung itu memang akan disimpan, tapi bukankah permata ruby itu juga sama bernilai tinggi?”

Mikasa mengerutkan hidung. Tangan mereka menempel pada lemari kaca. Untuk sesaat, Mikasa melihat binar mata Levi yang tidak dia pahami. Ia belum pernah melihat wajah Levi begitu bercahaya, dengan kilau yang sama seperti emas dan permata.

Belum sempat Mikasa mengutarakan pikirannya, seseorang datang menginterupsi.

“Hei, Kalian! Aku tahu kamu akan datang, Levi!”

Tidak ada yang menyadari sejak kapan Hanji sudah berdiri di balik etalase kaca itu. Perempuan jangkung itu tampak ganjil mengenakan setelan jas hitam. Mereka tidak percaya sosok yang segar dan cerah itu adalah orang yang sama di masa lalu, yang tak pernah lepas dari seragam _scout legion_ -nya yang kusam dan bau _._

“Hanji?”

“Tapi, Mikasa? Aku tidak menyangka kalian datang bersama loh.”

Hanji mengedipkan mata pada Levi.

“Semakin tua, mulutmu semakin tak terkendali, Hanji.”

“Kenapa kau di sini?” Mikasa bertanya.

“Ini kan toko milikku. Apa aku tidak boleh berada di tempatku sendiri?”

“Sebaiknya kamu cuci tangan dulu, Hanji.” Levi berujar. “Pekerjaan ‘bersih’ ini sering membuat tanganmu gatal, eh?”

“Bukannya urusan di balik meja kasir itu sudah jadi tugas karyawan ya?” Mikasa bertanya.

“Kok kamu sinis begitu sih, Levi? Ya, Mikasa, karena ini hari penting yang akan jadi tonggak usahaku nanti, aku harus menanganinya sendiri, memastikan semua berjalan lancar.”

Hanji bertopang dagu dengan siku bertumpu pada etalase yang berukuran setinggi dada orang dewasa. Ia menatap kedua rekannya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

“Yang lebih penting, kalian mau ambil kalung yang mana? Kalau kamu mau buat pesanan khusus, langsung padaku, Levi. Biar aku sisihkan perhiasan incaranmu itu di tempat yang aman.”

Levi mendengkus, bermaksud mengabaikan godaan Hanji, yang justru meyakinkan perempuan itu untuk lebih semangat mengerjainya. Ia hendak menarik tangan Mikasa, namun ditolak oleh yang bersangkutan.

“Ya. Bosku ini tak paham soal perhiasan.” Mikasa berkata. “Dia bilang untuk investasi. Bisakah aku minta bantuanmu, Hanji?”

“Wah, tentu! Akan kubantu pilihkan kalung yang cocok, kalau untuk investasi … mmm.”

Hanji membuka kunci etalase. Pintunya bergeser terbuka, kemudian ia mengambil beberapa untai kalung dan menyodorkan pada Mikasa.

“Nih, silakan pilih sendiri. Dengan menyentuh teksturnya langsung, biasanya akan lebih meyakinkan barang yang ingin kita beli.”

“Hei, kamu bilang tadi kita boleh ambil ini kan?” Levi menyela.

“Yup. Tentu saja dengan harga.” Hanji menjawab. Lagi, ia mengedipkan sebelah mata. “Laki-laki yang baik itu pasti bermodal kan?”

“ … ”

“Hei, aku tahu yang cocok untuk kalian!” Tiba-tiba, Hanji merebut kalung-kalung dari tangan Mikasa dan mengambil seuntai kalung dari ujung dalam etalase.

“Ini dia! _Black Diamond_ yang ditempa dari penambangan batu terbaik.”

Hanji mengangkat kalung berlian bertakhtakan batu _onyx_ itu tinggi-tinggi di depan hidung Levi dan Mikasa.

Mikasa melempar tatapan pada Levi, meminta persetujuan. Ia ingin supaya Levi cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan.

Levi menelengkan kepala, kemudian mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Hanji.

“Tidak buruk. Berapa harganya?”

*

Usai keliling kota, mereka berhenti makan di restoran _seafood._ Milik Nicolo, yang membuka cabang di pesisir dekat desa _Blueshin._ Mikasa belum pernah merasa begitu senang, bebas dan damai seperti ini. Setelah melewati tahun-tahun gelap dengan perang tiada akhir. Ia tadi sempat menyeret Levi keliling butik-butik pakaian━kali ini dirinya yang berkepentingan━dan membuat lelaki itu pusing dengan beragam pilihan baju-baju yang ingin dibeli.

Kini mereka duduk berhadapan, dibatasi meja bundar putih. Restoran bergaya _rooftop_ ini terletak persis di atas tebing tinggi. Di bawah sana lautan luas membentang sejauh mata memandang. Bunyi debur ombak yang memecah karang di bawah tebing-tebing itu terdengar bagai orkestra alam yang melenakan telinga. Piring dan mangkuk mereka sudah kosong, tersisa noda saus dan remah-remah tepung, juga daun peterseli.

Mikasa memandangi camar lepas, yang terbang bebas menantang birunya langit. Ada berapa jenis kebebasan di dunia ini? Mikasa bertanya-tanya. Menuju ke mana, muara kebebasan itu? Apakah di ujung cakrawala sana, camar itu menemukan kesenangannya juga? Kegembiraan yang tak akan terusik oleh segala?

Levi meneguk gelas kopi, lalu berkata menyadarkan lamunan Mikasa, “Rasa kopi di sini kurang kuat.”

Mikasa terkekeh pelan. Agak aneh melihat dirinya duduk semeja, makan bersama Levi. Padahal lelaki itu pernah begitu sulit diajak kompromi, menolak ajakan makan bersama di tempat yang lebih sederhana.

“Yang kau minum itu es kopi, Levi. Jelas berbeda dengan kopi di kedai kita, juga restoran ini menonjolkan cita rasa makanannya, bukan minuman, apalagi kopi.”

Mikasa menyesap teh dingin, menatap Levi dari balik cangkir.

“Mikasa?” Levi bersuara setelah usai meneguk habis gelas kopi.

“Ya?” Mikasa memperhatikan. Ia mengenali ekspresi itu. Malam itu saat Levi mengutarakan keinginannya untuk acara (jalan-jalan) ini.

Setelah jeda hening yang berkalkulasi dari detik ke menit, Levi mengeluarkan kotak kalung dari saku mantel, yang membuat jantung Mikasa (nyaris) berhenti berdetak.

Dengan gerakan agak tergesa, Levi membuka kotak kaca itu, lalu mengangkat kalung dan membuka kaitannya, katanya: “Tolong, kepalamu, Mikasa. Aku ingin lihat ukuran kalung ini di lehermu.”

Mikasa, yang masih terheran namun tetap menuruti perintah, mencondongkan kepala ke atas meja hingga jarak wajahnya mendekat ke arah Levi.

Levi lekas memakaikan kalung itu melingkar di leher Mikasa. Setelah selesai, ia menyeringai tipis, puas melihat permata _onyx_ menjuntai indah di leher Mikasa.

“Ini memang cocok untukmu.”

Mikasa terbata, “Maksudmu? Kau meminjamkan kalung ini padaku?”

Levi terdiam sejenak. Telapak tangan terkepal di dagu. Matanya masih memindai leher Mikasa yang kini tampak lebih berkilau dengan kalung itu.

“Tidak,” Levi menjawab.

Mikasa tertegun, “Lalu?”

“Kalung itu punyamu.”

“Apa?” Mikasa terperanjat. Tangannya menyentuh permata _onyx_ yang menjuntai di lehernya.

Ia berkata dengan suara merendah, secara perlahan ia beralih, dari tidak percaya menjadi paham akan sesuatu. “Jangan … bercanda … Kau bilang ini untuk investasi.”

“Ya. Memang. Untuk investasi.”

Mikasa ingin menonjok wajah Levi. Seenaknya saja mempermainkan perasaannya. Tangannya membuat gerakan akan mencopot kalung itu, tapi dicekal oleh si pemberi.

“Tunggu, Mikasa. Tunggu. Jangan lepas kalungnya. Jangan pernah melepaskannya.” Levi mengulangi permintaannya, sangat tegas.

Tiba-tiba, Levi mendekatkan wajah mereka━ada yang aneh dari kilatan matanya━begitu dekat hingga Mikasa mengira ia akan dicium. Namun, lelaki itu hanya berbisik, “Aku serius, Mikasa. Ini investasi untuk masa depan, jauh lebih berharga dari pundi-pundi uang yang dihasilkan kedai kita.”

Detik ketika Levi menatapnya seperti ingin mengebor pertahanannya itu, Mikasa memahami, lebih dari harapannya sendiri. Melebihi impian dan angan-angan. Ia tidak perlu mencari-cari jawabannya lagi.

Levi ternyata lebih lihai dalam komunikasi, tidak seperti yang disangka selama ini. Justru, Mikasa lah yang sebetulnya kurang berkompeten.

“Aku …” Mikasa kehilangan kata-kata. Ia melihat badai berkecamuk di mata Levi. Yang belum pernah dilihatnya seperti ini. Mendadak, sekeliling mereka hening. Mikasa merasa dunia terhenti. Hanya ada degup jantung dan deru napas mereka yang seolah menyatu hingga ia tak mampu membedakan mana miliknya dan mana milik Levi.

“Tidak bisa menerima ini.” Mikasa mengatakan itu dengan nada ragu. Matanya menghindari tatapan Levi.

Lelaki menarik wajahnya, dan Mikasa kembali merasa kehilangan.

“Aku sudah tahu kau akan merespon begitu.” Levi berujar kecewa.

“Kenapa kau berikan ini untukku?”

“Aku tak akan mengatakan alasannya.”

“Sempurna sekali caramu memaksaku.”

“Masih ingin menolak kalung ini?”

Mikasa terdiam. Tangannya kembali menyentuh kalung di leher, merasakan tekstur kalung tersebut. Ia bertanya-tanya, betulkah sikap Levi ini? Haruskan ia menerimanya? Bukankah ini yang selama ini dia harapkan? Kenapa ia meragu?

“Baiklah. Karena suatu saat nanti, aku bisa menjualnya kalau sedang butuh.”

“Hei. Jangan jual kalungku seenaknya saja.”

“Ini kan sudah kauberikan padaku?!”

“Tapi aku memberimu bukan untuk dijual lagi!”

“Oh, begini caramu memperolokku?”

“Diam dan pakai saja kalungnya!”


	2. Chapter 2

Orang-orang sedang membicarakan rencana kunjungan Ratu Historia. Mikasa mendengar kasak-kusuk itu dari obrolan pengunjung. Trio pegawai CJA juga turut antusias meramaikan topik tersebut.

Armin bilang kedai ini akan jadi lokasi khusus persinggahan Ratu. Itulah sebabnya sejak kemarin Levi jarang berada dalam ruang kantornya.

“Bos kita sibuk meng-kontak supplier tambahan, memastikan seluruh persediaan kita lengkap saat hari-H nanti,” kata Jean seraya menimbang biji kopi di mesin timbangan.

Pag-pagi saat Mikasa berkumpul dengan tiga pemuda itu di dapur, cangkir-cangkir kopi mengepul hangat di meja pantry. Mikasa meraih satu dan menyeruputnya secara perlahan demi merasapi rasanya.

“Sudah pasti Bos menuntut perfeksionisme pelayanan kita lebih ekstra dari biasa.” Connie mengeluh.

“Wah, berarti kita akan menggelar semacam pesta?” Mikasa antusias membayangkan kafe ini mendapat kehormatan menyambut kedatangan keluarga istana.

“Bukan, bukan, Mikasa. Aku justru khawatir kita akan kekurangan tenaga dan butuh pekerja tambahan.” Armin menimpali dengan gelisah.

“Iya. Kita tidak mungkin menanganinya sendiri,” Jean mengungkap kekhawatirannya.

“Yah, mudah saja kan? Kita tinggal buka lowongan pekerja sementara?”

“Masalahnya tidak semudah itu, Mikasa,” kata Connie. “Bos kita kurang menyukai pekerjaannya ditangani oleh orang yang tidak benar-benar dia kenali. Kau tahu betul, kan?”

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi muram. Ucapan Connie benar.

“Tapi, bukankah itu tadi satu-satunya solusi? Atau, kita mau bekerja dua kali lipat melebihi jatah biasa?”

Yang lain tampak berpikir keras. Beberapa saat dapur hening diselingi bunyi air mendidih dalam ketel. Mereka menyadari sebentar lagi waktu kafe akan dibuka. Akhirnya, sebelum ada yang beranjak, Armin buka suara mencetuskan ide:

“Kurasa aku punya ide terbaik! Serahkan saja padaku! Akan kubicarakan langsung dengan bos nanti.”

*

Hari kunjungan tiba. Pagi itu, desa _Blueshin_ riuh menyambut parade kunjungan Ratu. Para penduduk turun ke jalan. Ibu-ibu dengan bayi di gendongan, orang-orang tua yang terbungkuk-bungkuk, gadis-gadis dengan gaun renda mereka yang mengembang seperti tumpukan kue, bapak-bapak yang tak mau kalah necis, hingga anak-anak jalanan yang masih dekil dan bau keringat. Semua tumpah ruah, berbaris penuh semangat. Mereka meneriakkan yel-yel di sepanjang jalan yang dilewati Ratu. Seperti sudah terekonstruksi, mereka tertib menonton jalannya parade. Bendera-bendera dikibarkan, confetti dan kelopak bunga dihamburkan memenuhi jalanan.

Kereta yang dinaiki Ratu, ditarik dua ekor kuda putih yang sangat elok. Berbaris di belakangnya, sepasukan pengawal di atas kuda masing-masing. Para pengawal dibagi menjadi dua barisan, satu baris di kiri, untuk mereka yang berseragam hitam. Dan barisan pengawal kanan berseragam putih. Lengkap dengan lencana, pedang, helm baja, serta pelana kuda yang berupa permadani berornamen. Semua orang menjulurkan kepala ingin melihat ke dalam kereta. 

Melalui kaca jendela kereta itu, Ratu Historia terlihat duduk di bangku depan. Beliau tampak begitu anggun dengan mantel putih yang melapisi dress hijau. Rambut pirangnya digelung dengan jalinan di kedua sisi kepala. Wajahnya dipoles _make-up_ secara natural. Ratu tak henti-hentinya melebarkan senyum dan melambaikan tangan, membalas antusiasme mereka.

Di sisi Ratu, Mikasa duduk mendampingi, seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya melalui surat resmi dari istana. Mikasa agak gugup menghadapi ini, di mana dia harus menciptakan suasana senyaman mungkin. Sesekali Mikasa menimpali komentar Ratu, atau bahkan menjawab pertanyaannya saat ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di antara kerumunan warga di sepanjang jalan.

Kereta itu diarak dari hotel utama tempat menginap Ratu, menuju Kopi Erwin. Eren, yang kini menyandang gelar Adipati Paradis (sekaligus suami Ratu), sudah pergi lebih dahulu ke kedai itu. Mikasa menerka-nerka apa yang membuat Eren memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti parade (seperti yang seharusnya) dan malah melimpahkan hal ini padanya.

Iring-iringan kereta sudah melewati lebih dari separuh jalan. Begitu panjang hingga kereta mencapai persimpangan menuju pantai, mengarah ke Kedai Erwin. Ratu Historia terbelalak gembira begitu ia melihat garis pantai di kejauhan. Mikasa menerangkan sedikit banyak tentang desa pesisir ini lebih jelas.

“Wah! Ini sungguh luar biasa! Sudah lama semenjak aku piknik ke pantai untuk terakhir kali.” Ratu berujar antusias.

“Kalau berkenan, Anda boleh melepas sepatu dan menjejakkan kaki di pasir pantai kami, Yang Mulia.”

“Terima kasih. Mungkin, saat urusan kami selesai nanti, aku ingin membujuk Eren bersantai sebentar di pantai ini.”

Iring-iringan berhenti. Ratu turun dari kereta bersama Mikasa. Para pengawal membentuk barisan yang mengular di sepanjang jalan menuju dermaga. Orang-orang ramai melongok dari jendela rumah dan toko masing-masing, seperti menonton festival yang mungkin hanya terjadi sepuluh tahun sekali.

* 

Sebagian pasukan pengawal diperintah kembali saat Ratu sudah turun dari kereta. Hanya tersisa dua lusin pengawal yang kemudian berjaga di luar pintu kedai.

Ketika menjejak di halaman kedai kopi, mulai terasa aura berbeda yang tidak ada di hari-hari biasa. Levi betul-betul merencanakan penyambutan ini dengan sangat matang. Seluruh sisi kedai sangat bersih. Lantainya mengkilap setelah dipel menggunakan sabun. Lantai ubin itu tampak licin hingga sanggup menggelincirkan kuman yang nekat menempel. Tak ada noda di dinding, ataupun sarang laba-laba yang tertinggal di atap.

Mikasa menuntun Ratu memasuki kedai. Annie menyambut di pintu depan. Sejenak kedua gadis itu tampak bertukar sapa lewat isyarat mata. Lalu, Annie mengambil alih tugas. Ratu pun dipersilakan duduk di meja yang sudah disiapkan.

Jean, Armin, dan Connie, juga berdiri menyambut. Mereka berempat mengenakan setelan jas dan kemeja, rapih dengan dasi kupu-kupu.

Ratu mengaku ia sangat senang dengan penyambutan ini. “Ayo, kalian duduklah. Mari kita nikmati ini bersama.”

Ratu menunjuk pirik kudapan dan cangkir kopi yang disajikan untuknya di meja. Sebelum membuka perbincangan. Ia merasa janggal karena tidak melihat Eren.

Merasa sudah dipersilakan, ketiga lelaki dan dua gadis itu bergabung duduk di sekeliling meja Ratu.

“Kupikir Eren sudah sampai sini duluan? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya?” tanya Ratu.

“Eren sedang bersama Kapten Levi.” Armin menjawab.

“Aku melihat mereka tadi keluar menuju pantai.” Jean melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Sepertinya mereka sedang butuh privasi.” Connie menimpali.

Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan, selain reuni dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal, di luar narasi kerajaan ataupun perpolitikan.

Di sela-sela itu, Annie dan Mikasa sempat bertukar pandangan, yang jika ditelisik lebih lanjut, itu memancarkan sinyal pertikaian.

Sehari sebelumnya, saat Armin membawa Annie sebagai pekerja tambahan sementara, Mikasa terperanjat. Hingga kapan pun, ia masih belum terbiasa dekat dengan Annie. Meskipun kemudian, Annie menunjukkan seberapa keras etos kerja miliknya. Sebelum ini, Mikasa sempat mencurigai kedekatan hubungan Armin dan Annie. Sebagai rekan masa kecil dan sahabat, Mikasa merasa berkewajiban melindungi Armin. Dan Annie adalah salah satu spesies, yang darinya Armin harus disingkirkan sejauh mungkin.

“Aku nggak tahu, kenapa kau segitu tidak menyukai kinerjaku, Mikasa. Ingat, kalau kau memang membenciku, setidaknya, hargailah usahaku. Aku ini sedang membantumu.” Annie berucap saat mereka tengah mengangkat kue panggang, dan bersama-sama menyiapkan toples untuk menyimpan kue.

“Aku tidak pernah minta bantuanmu. Ucapanmu tak berdasar. Tidak biasanya kau mencemaskan apa yang dipikirkan orang tentang dirimu.”

Annie menggeram rendah. Ia segera membalas, “Lihat saja, kau akan menyesali perlakuanmu hari ini, Mikasa.”

Terus terang, secara halus Mikasa sempat mengutarakan ketidaksetujuannya pada Armin, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat desas-desus bahwa mereka berdua punya level kedekatan yang, (hampir) mirip seperti pasangan kekasih.

Sementara ketiga pemuda itu mengobrol dan berbagi tawa dengan Ratu (yang dulu adalah mantan teman mereka). Mikasa juga sempat memikirkan obrolan Ratu dengannya dalam kamar hotel tadi pagi. Ada dua topik yang begitu mengusik pikirannya.

*

Pertama, Ratu sedang mengumpulkan nama-nama yang dulu pernah dianggap berjasa dalam menyelamatkan negeri mereka. Singkatnya, para pahlawan. Untuk dijadikan simbol-simbol, seperti misalnya hari pahlawan dan monumen peringatan. Ratu butuh bantuan Mikasa, termasuk meminta persetujuan bahwa, dirinya akan dinobatkan sebagai salah satu pahlawan wanita, dan namanya diabadikan dalam hari peringatan.

Dengan rendah hati, Mikasa menolak, “Maaf, aku rasa peranku tidak sebesar yang Anda pikirkan, Yang Mulia. Banyak nama lain yang lebih layak menyandang gelar itu.”

“Mikasa, kau terlalu merendah. Tentu saja, semua yang berjasa, baik yang meninggal ataupun belum, akan dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan. Tapi ini lebih spesifik, Mikasa. Aku sungguh berharap kau mau menerimanya.”

“Apakah Anda, jauh-jauh datang dari Mitras ke desa pesisir ini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?”

“Mikasa, tolong pertimbangkan opinimu lagi. Kau tahu? Semua yang kami tentukan di sini, sudah pasti penuh perencanaan yang matang, dan tidak asal-asalan.”

“Aku ragu ada campur tangan Eren di sini.”

“Kau masih menyimpan dendam padanya, Mikasa?”

“Anda tidak menyanggah soal Eren, itu berarti benar?”

“Dengar, Mikasa. Kalau kau memang betul-betul menolaknya, beri aku alasan yang logis.”

“Yang Mulia, menurut Anda, apakah arti _pahlawan_ itu?”

Ratu terdiam memikirkan jawabannya. Kemudian berujar dengan yakin, “Mereka yang berjasa menyelamatkan negeri dan membangun Paradis kembali.”

“Maaf, Yang Mulia. Tapi devinisi pahlawan milik Anda itu terlalu sempit.”

“Aku sudah mengira responmu akan begini.”

“Jadi, tidak ada gelar _pahlawan_ yang diberikan padaku kan?”

“Sayangnya, bukan aku yang memutuskan itu.”

“Lantas, Anda tetap minta pendapat saya? Dengan cara seperti ini? Kenapa?”

“Astaga, aku hanya tidak mengira kau akan sekritis dan sesulit ini. Kau peduli pada negerimu bukan?”

“Ya. Aku peduli. Sangat-sangat peduli.”

“Maka, dengan menyetujui undang-undang _kepahlawanan_ ini, sama seperti sumbangan tak ternilai untuk rakyat negerimu.”

“Inilah kenapa Levi- _heichou_ memilih menyingkir dari lingkaran istana!”

“Ah! Kau masih memanggilnya _heichou_ setelah semua ini?”

“Ya. Hanya ketika di belakangnya. Dia sekarang bos kami bersama.”

“Aku sedikit bisa menebak mengapa kau begitu menyukainya.”

“Yang Mulia, Anda salah prasangka.”

“Hmm? Betulkah? Lalu, adakah alasan logis di balik tindakanmu mengikuti _heichou_ hingga sejauh ini _?_ ”

“Mengapa dari tadi, Anda hanya membicarakan logis atau tidaknya alasan?”

Dan obrolan mereka seputar topik itu, berakhir dengan persetujuan Mikasa, yang sudah kehabisan argumen.

Ratu tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih atas kepeduliannya.

Mikasa pun menandatangani persetujuannya di atas lembaran dokumen yang sudah disiapkan, setelah terlebih dahulu ia mencerna isi dokumen tersebut.

Ratu mengabarkan, mereka sedang membangun museum sejarah di kota ini. Museum itu akan jadi yang terbesar di seluruh Paradis. Juga, berhadapan dengan museum itu, dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, akan didirikan monumen pahlawan.

Mikasa merasa geli membayangkan dirinya akan diukir menjadi patung nanti. Akan tetapi, yang membuatnya lebih gundah justru adalah topik kedua.

Ratu berkata bahwa di samping itu, masih ada satu projek yang lebih krusial, yang membutuhkan keterlibatan Mikasa. Rekonstruksi klan Ackerman dan pengembalian klan Hizuru. Dan hal itu akan dibebankan pada Mikasa dan Levi, selaku pewaris klan yang terakhir.

Mikasa diserang sakit kepala tiba-tiba saat ia mendengar hal itu langsung dari mulut Ratu.

“Astaga, Yang Mulia!” pekiknya. “Rencana kalian benar-benar sulit dimengerti. Aku sudah menyetujui permintaan Anda soal memorialisasi pahlawan. Anda tahu jawabanku untuk yang ini adalah: _tidak!_ ” Mikasa menjawab dengan tegas. Keteguhan memancar di matanya.

Meski demikian, Ratu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah.

“Tolong, Mikasa. Sekali ini saja, pertimbangkan legitimasi ini secara matang.”

“Bukan satu kali. Ini adalah kali kedua, Yang Mulia.”

“Aku tahu kali ini sangat berat buatmu. Berbeda dengan memorialisasi pahlawan nasional, ini permintaan yang sangat egois. Tapi kami sudah memeprtimbangkan rencana ini secara mendalam, demi rakyat dan negara.”

“Demi rakyat dan negara, kata Anda? Ini terlalu konyol.”

Mikasa berjalan mondar-mandir dalam ruangan. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Ratu. Jendela besar di sisi dinding itu menampilkan langit biru dengan sapuan awan yang berarak perlahan. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa seperti dicerabut kembali dari kebebasannya.

“Dengar, Mikasa. Rekonstruksi Klan Ackerman, ini projek jangka panjang yang tidak ternilai. Demi keberlangsungan bibit klan yang unggul. Ini adalah tugasmu, dan pilihanmu.”

Mikasa mengembuskan napas berat. “Aku jadi yakin, Eren pasti terlibat sangat banyak dalam hal ini.”

Ratu terdiam. Ia tak sanggup menyanggah pernyataan itu. Sebab tebakan Mikasa betul adanya.

“Coba pikirkan lagi. Kau boleh berdiskusi dengan Levi terlebih dahulu. Ambil waktumu sebaik mungkin.”

“Sungguh, Anda baru saja melemparkan batu padaku.”

Mikasa mengangkat tangan menyentuh kalung di lehernya. Terbayang olehnya sosok pria sang pemberi kalung. Tiba-tiba, hatinya terasa pedih. Waktu itu, apa sebenarnya makna di balik pemberian kalung ini? (selain banyolan soal investasi)?

Mikasa tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Atau, hingga sejauh mana pikirannya menalar. Ini adalah desakan yang, jujur saja, terlalu menyakitkan. Sebab untuk memenuhinya, ia harus bekerja sama dengan Levi. Artinya, mereka harus membangun keluarga bersama. Bukannya, Mikasa tidak ingin. Sejak awal, ia memang memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada Levi. Tapi kalau begini, sama saja seperti memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Ia akan jadi wanita terjahat, yang memanfaatkan cinta demi kepentingan pribadi, yang bukan miliknya!

*

Sementara itu, Eren tengah membicarakan hal yang serupa dengan Levi. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar ke pantai. Menyepi di sudut pantai terjauh, sehingga tidak ada yang melihat keberadaan mereka di sana.

Ombak menjilati bibir pantai dan bunyi deburannya seirama angin yang bertiup membawa aroma laut.

Duduk menggelepar di pasir putih, mengabaikan teriknya langit siang. Mereka saling terdiam, masing-masing menguarkan aura kebencian. Levi masih kesal akibat masa lalu mereka.

Yang terjadi sekarang adalah, negara-negara berdamai dan sebuah badan internasional dibentuk untuk menjembatani kerjasama multilateral antar-negara. Konflik Elida-Marley berhasil dipatahkan ketika ditemukan pusaka yang di dalamnya berisi pasal-pasal mengenai kutukan titan. Dan bahwa kutukan titan akan hilang selamanya setelah memenuhi persyaratan dan ritual tertentu. Eren memiliki andil besar dalam pelaksanaan ritual itu. Diangkatlah kutukan titan dari seluruh umat manusia. Api peperangan berhasil dipadamkan. Para titan terangkat selamanya dari muka bumi, sementara manusia yang sempat menjadi inang bagi titan dulu, kini bisa menyesap manisnya hidup damai tanpa perlu khawatir usia mereka akan terpangkas sebagai tumbal. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi tanpa pengorbanan Zeke, yang demi menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya, rela menjadi satu-satunya manusia titan yang mati.

Akan tetapi, di mata Levi, Eren masihlah bocah kurang akal, yang gemar memutuskan hal-hal besar berdasar egoismenya sendiri. Hingga kini tak ada yang berubah. Dan itu terbukti saat Eren mengungkap rencana rekonstruksi Klan Ackerman.

“Heh! Si bangsat Zeke itu memang pantas mati. Tapi sekarang, aku semakin yakin, kau lebih pantas berada di posisi Zeke, menggantikannya mati.” Levi berujar dengan geram.

“Kapten, saya tahu seberapa besar Anda membenci saya. Tapi saya lakukan ini demi kebaikan Anda … Bukan, saya hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Mikasa.”

“Setelah yang kamu lakukan padanya, membuatnya menangis dengan menjatuhkan harga dirinya? Kini kau jadi membual soal kepedulian, Pecundang? _”_

“Saya memang brengsek,” kata Eren menekankan intonasi suaranya, “Tapi saya yakin, Anda tidak lebih brengsek dari saya. Anda tidak akan memperlakukan Mikasa hingga sejahat itu. Sebab inilah saya percaya Anda sanggup menjaganya.”

“Tahu apa kamu tentang hubunganku dengan Mikasa? Rencanamu tentang klanku ini, memang murni demi kepentingan umum, atau semata-mata sentimen pribadi?”

“Kapten, saya tidak akan ragu menjawab dua-duanya. Sentimen pribadi yang mengatasnamakan bangsa dan negara.”

“Dasar tak tahu malu.”

“Anda sudah mengenal saya begitu lama, dan Anda tahu saya jauh lebih buruk dari ini.”

“Pergi saja kau ke neraka.”

*

Akhirnya, kunjungan Ratu berakhir. Eren kembali ke kedai bersama Levi setelah menuntaskan sesi adu mulut mereka. Hari menjelang sore ketika kedua tamu negara itu kembali menaiki kereta menuju hotel mereka di kota. Tidak ada konvoi seperti saat mereka berangkat tadi pagi. Hanya dua belas pengawal menaiki kuda, dalam barisan di sisi depan dan belakang.

Di dalam kereta, Eren dan Historia membicarakan hasil negosiasi mereka.

“Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Mikasa. Kalian masih saling diam begitu, setelah sekian lama?” Historia bertanya ingin tahu.

“Tidak juga. Kami sudah melakukan percakapan tanpa kata. Aku cukup puas melihatnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.”

“Aku juga senang melihat mereka berdua tampaknya lebih dekat satu sama lain. Bagaimana jawaban Levi padamu?”

Eren menggeleng. “Seperti yang sudah kita perkirakan. Dia menentangnya.”

Ia menghela napas pasrah. “Seharusnya aku tidak pernah memintanya melakukan hal itu.”

Historia merapatkan posisi duduk dan menggenggam tangan Eren. Ia mengusap punggung suaminya untuk menenangkannya.

“Aku tahu ini memang sulit. Apalagi terhadap orang berwatak seperti mereka.”

“Tapi kita harus mengusahakan hal ini juga, bagaimanapun caranya. Ah, jadi Mikasa pun menentangnya juga?”

Historia mengangguk. “Kalau dipikir lagi, ini justru menunjukkan sejauh mana kecocokan mereka berdua.”

“Tapi aku merasa seperti berjalan di atas tali.”

“Aku merasa seperti sudah menjebak kawan terbaikku jatuh dalam lubang galiannya sendiri.”

“Aku masih berharap mereka mau mempertimbangkan hal ini lebih matang.”

“Ya. Kita harus bersabar menunggunya. Yakinlah, Eren, ini keputusanmu yang terbaik. Aku tahu kamu sangat peduli pada mereka.”

Historia tersenyum, dengan cara yang masih membuat Eren terpana secara diam-diam.

“Ya. Andai Levi sadar, ini bukan hanya untuk masa depan Mikasa, tapi juga masa depannya.”

Seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan bersama, Eren sudah seperti tangan kanan bagi Historia. Baginya, Eren adalah motivator yang tulus dan pendampingnya yang setia. Lelaki itu banyak berperan sebagai penasihat dalam keputusan-keputusan negara. Mereka saling melengkapi.

*****

Di desa itu, Levi memegang posisi penting. Ia adalah tetua yang dihargai oleh seluruh penduduk desa. Mereka sangat menghormatinya.

Setiap orang yang mengunjungi Kedai Erwin, secara suka rela melakukan hal-hal yang mereka ketahui akan menyenangkan Levi. Melepas sandal dan meletakkannya secara berjajar di teras kedai. Lalu begitu selesai menikmati sajian kopi, kebanyakan mereka meninggalkan tip dan menolak uang kembalian. Itu semua demi menghargai jasa-jasa Levi, kata mereka. Bahkan, hampir setiap lelaki: baik pemuda maupun orang tua, selalu menyempatkan diri mampir di kedai, rutin setiap hari. Secara umum, mereka bekerja sebagai nelayan. Sebagian lain, berdagang, atau bekerja di kantor-kantor pemerintahan di kota.

Mikasa hafal dengan wajah-wajah mereka. Kunjungan mereka terjadwal, pagi-pagi sekali saat matahari meninggi. Para nelayan yang baru turun dari kapal, membawa segepok uang hasil mengail ikan, atau menjelang senja ketika sauh dilepas dari dermaga, dan giliran para pedagang yang baru menutup pintu pasarnya. Itu menjadi jam-jam sibuk Mikasa dan ketiga kawannya bolak-balik dapur. Sedikit waktu untuk berleha-leha.

Mikasa pernah bertanya pada salah seorang nelayan━yang meskipun sudah memasuki usia uzur, tetapi tubuhnya masih tampak bugar: mengapa mereka begitu setia berkunjung ke sini, dan rela merepotkan diri dengan peraturan-peraturan aneh khas Levi? Apa mereka tidak tertarik mengunjungi kedai kopi lain━yang belakangan marak bermunculan, mendadak saingan━yang jauh lebih fleksibel, dan mungkin saja lebih _fresh._

Sebelum kakek nelayan itu menjawab, seorang temannya menimpali, “Nak, sebagai pelayan, ini namanya mempromosikan ikan milik kapal lain, sementara kau harus menjual ikan-ikanmu sendiri. Semoga saja bosmu tidak dengar omongan lancangmu ya.”

Seisi meja terbahak keras, menertawakan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Mikasa mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Ia masih menunggu jawaban dari kakek nelayan yang ditanya.

“Itu karena posisi bosmu tak tergantikan, Nak.” Kakek nelayan itu menjawab. “Hanya dengan cara berkunjung ke sini, kami bisa membalas jasa-jasanya.”

Kakek itu mengenakan syal biru tua yang sudah butut. Ia lantas mengangkat gelas dengan tangannya yang tampak keriput. Gerak-geriknya mengingatkan Mikasa pada sosok ayahnya. Mikasa menahan matanya yang memanas.

“Lagi pula, kopi di tempat lain, kelezatannya tidak sanggup menandingi Kopi Erwin ini,” nelayan lain menimpali seraya tergelak.

“Aku heran, kenapa dia memberi nama kedai dengan nama orang lain, sementara namanya jauh lebih mudah diingat?”

Mikasa tersenyum maklum atas pernyataan itu. Ia masih berdiri seraya membawa nampan di tangan. Kadang-kadang, ia senang melakukan ini. Saat pengunjung _kloter jam sibuk_ sudah berkurang satu-demi satu, ia akan mendekati meja milik pengunjung terakhir. Berbincang sebentar, dan mengorek sedikit rahasia mereka.

Mikasa menjawab, “Nama itu ceritanya panjang, Tuan. Tapi singkatnya, sama seperti perbuatan Anda sekarang. Mengenang jasa panutannya. Orang-orang baru merasa berarti saat melakukan balas budi pada panutan mereka.”

*

Dan kejadian itu bermula saat masa-masa awal Kedai Erwin beroperasi. Ada investor dari kota, yang secara lancang mengumumkan “rehabilitasi lahan.” Secara otomatis mereka akan mengambil alih lahan-lahan di daerah pesisir, untuk kemudian direlokasi secara besar-besaran. Kalau perlu, mereka akan membeli tanah dengan cara paksa. Dalam dua-tiga tahun ke depan, desa _Blueshin_ akan bertransformasi menjadi pesisir metropolitan, dengan gedung-gedung, perhotelan, dan pasar modern, andai saja Levi tidak bangkit unjuk gigi, lalu secara berani menentang rencana itu.

Levi berhasil meredam kekhawatiran para tetangganya dan seluruh penduduk desa mungil ini. Menciptakan rasa lega pada mereka yang bernapas di bawah naungan rumah dan lahan pribadi, serta mengusir mimpi buruk mereka untuk sementara━setidaknya selama masih ada Levi.

Tentu saja penentangan Levi itu bukan tanpa rintangan. Beberapa kali negosiasi yang sangat alot terjadi antara perwakilan desa dan para tengkulak investor. Saat pembicaraan mencapai jalan buntu, mereka nyaris dicurangi, bahkan dihabisi nyawanya.

Pihak investor sempat menyewa preman untuk menyulut kerusuhan. Ketika itu Levi berusaha membalas dengan strateginya yang sangat cerdik. Ia minta supaya penduduk desa bersembunyi di rumah masing-masing. Beberapa pemuda yang kuat diminta terlibat. Levi bergerak dengan sisa-sisa squadnya: empat anak buahnya, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, dan Connie, lalu Hanji dan Annie, serta Hitch bergabung bersama, meredam kerusuhan. Para biang kerok ditangkap dan dilucuti senjatanya oleh polisi di bawah pimpinan Hitch. Berkat bantuan sekelompok pemuda desa yang mengumpulkan bukti-bukti, persekutuan investor itu diseret ke pengadilan dan didakwa atas kejahatan berlapis.

*

Nelayan bersyal biru itu mengatakan, “Dia adalah pemuda dengan seribu pedang, yang muncul hanya seribu tahun sekali.” 

Ia berbisik dengan suaranya yang sudah serak. Meninggalkan ampas kopi dalam gelas di meja saat berdiri hendak keluar kedai.

Mikasa tersenyum tipis, dan mengangguk. Pujian itu jelas terlalu berlebihan. Namun, diam-diam ia membenarkan permisalan, yang kelihtannya dicomot dari buku━Mikasa bertanya-tanya apakah kakek itu seorang kutu buku? Bukankah dia sudah membutuhkan kacamata berlensa tebal untuk membaca?

*

Minggu pagi kali itu jadwal gotong royong desa. Levi dan Mikasa absen dari rutinitas olahraga demi bergabung dengan bakti sosial. Levi memimpin kelompok para lelaki dan menginspeksi kinerja mereka. Semua orang bersemangat dalam kegiatan ini. Toko-toko dan warung ditutup. Hampir selama lima jam mereka kerja bakti, menyingkirkan sampah, menguras saluran air, merawat fasilitas umum yang butuh perbaikan, dan mengendalikan seluruh sisi dermaga, serta menertibkan pasar-pasar ikan.

Sementara kelompok wanita tak ingin kalah dengan gotong royong ala mereka. Dalam pos jaga, mereka menyiapkan sajian makanan dan minuman untuk seluruh peserta kerja bakti. Mikasa dan Annie bergabung bersama, namun hanya beberapa saat hingga Mikasa beralih menuju rumah asuh _Rosemary,_ tempat tinggal anak-anak yatim.

Sebelumnya, Mikasa sempat bersinggungan dengan Levi. Entah secara sengaja Levi menghampiri pos jaga ibu-ibu, padahal ia bisa saja memerintah salah satu anak buahnya untuk menggantikannya mengambil nampan jamuan. Mereka hanya bersitatap sekilas tanpa pertukaran interaksi yang berarti.

Kemudian, sore harinya, saat Mikasa sibuk mengurusi anak-anak panti━ia sendiri berinisiatif membantu━entah dari mana, Levi muncul lagi.

Mikasa tengah bercengkrama dengan tiga anak balita di beranda rumah itu. Seorang anak di pangkuannya tertidur, sementara dua lainnya menggelayut nyaman di antara lengan dan kakinya. Kedua anak itu sangat antusias mendengarkannya membaca dongeng.

Suasana mendadak hening saat Levi bergabung duduk, setelah ia melepas sepatunya di bawah anak tangga.

Seorang anak, yang berambut keriting, bersembunyi di balik bahu Mikasa, mengintip-intip takut. Mengira Levi ialah sosok yang berbahaya. Sementara anak lain terduduk tegak, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, seperti menilai lelaki itu secara detail. Kemudian, ia beringsut lebih mendekat pada Mikasa, membuat gestur ingin melindungi, apabila lelaki dewasa tak dikenal ini tiba-tiba melakukan hal buruk pada _ibu-_ nya.

Mikasa tak sanggup berkutik. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung si kecil yang terlelap, memastikannya nyaman dalam gendongan. Tak ada tanda-tanda lelaki itu akan buka suara. Perempuan itu masih menunggu.

“Baru kali ini aku melihatmu sedekat ini dengan anak-anak,” Levi berkomentar. 

Mikasa kesulitan membaca raut wajah lelaki itu.

“Ada apa memangnya? Kau tak suka?” tanya Mikasa.

Levi mengendikkan bahu. “Kenapa berkesimpulan seperti itu? Aku belum sampai pada kalimatku yang kedua.”

“Karena kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu, selalu berkonotasi negatif.”

Kemudian hening. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Mikasa tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Levi, sama seperti dirinya yang juga ingin mengungkapkan perihal itu━ _projek rekonstruksi klan Ackerman_. Namun, mereka sama-sama mengunci mulut.

Mikasa sendiri ragu. Ia meragukan dirinya yang meragukan pendirian Levi. Andai ia mengatakan rencana Ratu seperti yang didesak padanya, apakah Levi akan menerima?

 _Oh ya! Ayo, kita jayakan klan kita kembali. Kenapa mesti ragu?_ Seperti itukah jawaban seorang Levi? Mikasa membatin.

Ini terlalu lancang. Sebab Levi tidak semurah (dan segampang) itu.

Kalau begini, harapan Mikasa satu-satunya, kandas sudah.

Setelah Mikasa menginstruksi agar kedua anak balitanya masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkannya bersama Levi sendiri, barulah ia berkata yakin, “Sepertinya, aku punya rencana setelah ini. Rencana yang ingin kuwujudkan dengan tanganku sendiri.”

Levi mengernyit, mencoba menerka-nerka maksud Mikasa, namun gagal.

“Aku penasaran, apa rencanamu?”

“Mengajar dan mengasuh anak-anak.”

Mata Levi mengerjap dua kali, setengah tak percaya.

“Serius? Apa gaji dariku masih belum cukup untukmu?”

“Levi. Ini bukan tentang gaji, cukup atau tidak. Tapi naluriku berkata, aku harus menekuni dunia anak dan mengenal mereka lebih dekat.”

“Alasanmu?”

“Sayangnya, tidak bisa kusebutkan.”

“Lalu kau akan meninggalkan kami begitu saja?”

Mikasa menggeleng ragu. “Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.” Namun, kemudian ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Levi bertanya, “Kau sanggup membagi waktumu antara dua pekerjaanmu?”

Mikasa mengangguk. “Memang, itulah yang hendak kulakukan.”

Levi menghela napas pelan. Tadi saat ke sini, ia sebetulnya ingin bertanya, apakah di lain pihak, Ratu juga mendiskusikan hal yang sama dengannya seperti yang Eren lakukan padanya kemarin?

Siapa sangka? Malah Mikasa menyatakan sesuatu yang berbalik menikam dirinya seperti ini?

“Sebagai bos, tentu saja aku menentang keinginanmu. Bagaimana kalau di tengah jalan nanti, kau kewalahan, tak sanggup memenuhi tuntutan kinerja tanpa merugikan salah satu pihak?”

Mikasa membuang muka, menghindari tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

“Kalau kau tidak mengijinkan, maka aku tidak jadi.”

“Tapi sebagai Levi …,” lelaki itu menandaskan, menyanggah anggapan Mikasa barusan. “Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak suka jadi penghalang bagi kebaktian orang lain.”

Perbincangan berakhir saat Mikasa mundur. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menghilang ke dalam rumah.

Diam-diam, Levi merasa hatinya terbelah dua.

*

Mikasa benar-benar menjalankan keinginannya, bekerja di panti _Rosemary_. Kini kegiatannya semakin padat. Ia hanya muncul di kedai, setiap siang hingga sore━Levi secara murah hati menoleransi hal ini. Sementara paginya adalah jadwal mengasuh anak. Ia berusaha membagi waktu dan mengerahkan tenaga semaksimal mungkin untuk kedai dan panti secara bergantian. Akan tetapi, walaupun kedai mereka tidak membutuhkan tenaga kerja tambahan, tetap saja bibit-bibit masalah mulai tumbuh perlahan.

Armin, Jean, dan Connie pernah bertanya mengapa Mikasa bersikeras menempuh dua jalur itu, padahal cukup baginya kedai sebagai ladang penghidupan.

“Karena dunia anak-anak itu sangat menyenangkan. Mereka memberiku sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudapatkan dengan uang,” kata Mikasa.

Jawaban itu, walaupun terkesan tulus, mereka tetap mencium ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Levi, secara diam-diam memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik Mikasa. Ia memang tak berhak menuntut apa-apa. Hubungannya dengan Mikasa belum mencapai tahap di mana ia berhak mencampuri keputusannya. Di sisi lain, ia masih terusik oleh wacana Eren kemarin. Ia ingin mendekati Mikasa, dan membicarakan itu dengan cara baik-baik, tanpa menimbulkan anggapan ataupun kesalahpahaman yang akan berakibat fatal.

Lambat laun, Mikasa mulai kewalahan. Ia sering datang terlambat, lupa mencatat daftar suplai yang mesti dipasok. Dan masalah lain mulai bermunculan. Tiga minggu setelah mengambil dua shift kerja, Mikasa sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan.

Sore itu, secara tidak sengaja Levi memarahi Mikasa. Bermula saat Armin menanyakan stok gula, dan Mikasa lupa mendaftarnya dalam nota yang dia kumpulkan di meja Levi. Mereka kehabisan gula, sebelum Jean secara sukarela berlari ke pasar terdekat untuk mendapatkan pasokan gula dalam jumlah yang sangat terbatas.

“Apa maksudmu, Mikasa?” tanya Levi setelah ia menarik Mikasa ke ruang kantornya.

“Kau tak bisa menjadikan lupamu sebagai alasan!”

Levi tampak sangat marah. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya jauh lebih dingin.

Mikasa mengerut di tempatnya berdiri.

“Seharusnya, sebelum mengambil keputusan ini, kau sudah siapkan seribu satu cara dalam menghadapi hal buruk yang mungkin bakal terjadi,” lanjut Levi menyemburkan amarah.

Akan tetapi, muncul keberanian dalam diri Mikasa. Kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, kini terangkat dan ia membalas tatapan Levi sama tajam. Satu tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, menahan emosi.

“Apa maksudku? Tentu saja, ini kesalahanku. Aku sedang teledor, dan aku sudah berniat untuk memperbaikinya. Kau masih bisa menggunakan diriku kan? Kenapa bersikap seolah aku baru saja menghancurkan reputasimu sih?”

“Hei, aku sudah memberimu kelonggaran. Tapi malah kau sia-siakan!”

“Baru kali pertama aku berbuat salah, dan kau begitu marah hanya karena perkara sepele? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat seluruh pengabdian yang pernah kuberikan padamu?”

“Perkara sepele katamu? Mikasa! Kalau kau peduli pada pengabdianmu, mestinya kau tahu, tentang setitik noda hitam di kain putih yang terang.”

Nampan yang dibawa Mikasa, dihentakkan di meja Levi. Tidak sampai pecah tapi bunyinya cukup memekakkan telinga hingga terdengar ke luar ruangan. Jean, Armin dan Connie berjingkat-jingkat mengintip saat mereka melewati pintu seraya bolak-balik melayani pengunjung.

“Katakan yang jelas, kau ingin aku bagaimana?” Mikasa menantang.

“Pilih salah satu! Kedaiku atau taman bermainmu?!”

“Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak menginginkanku lagi, biarkan aku keluar!”

Setelah berkata begitu dengan nada penuh penekanan, Mikasa melepas apron merahnya, lalu menyentak apron tersebut di atas nampan. Masih dengan menghentakkan kaki, ia melangkah lebar-lebar, meraih tasnya dan keluar melewati trio sekawan yang terbengong-bengong.

Mikasa keluar kedai diiringi tatapan penuh tanya dari seluruh mata pengunjung.

Di dalam kantornya, Levi menghela napas lelah. Ia menyesal, menyesali mulutnya yang kelewat batas, dan menyesali kelemahannya yang tak sanggup mengontrol emosi.

Sebetulnya, Mikasa jauh lebih merasa bersalah. Ia berjalan menuju rumah dengan menahan tangis. Yang dia pikirkan, mengapa Levi begitu kasar hingga sejauh itu? Tapi, Levi jelas tidak pernah setuju. Jadi tidak ada yang dapat diharapkan darinya.

*

Malam itu tubuh Mikasa bolak-balik gelisah di ranjang. Ia meratapi kantuk yang tak jua hadir. Suasana malam yang sunyi menguatkan perasaan kesepian dalam jiwa.

Ia masih menyesali pertikaian sore tadi.

Alasan Mikasa bekerja di rumah asuh itu, sebetulnya ada dua:

Pertama: ia ingin waktu lebih banyak untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Ia takut apabila terus berada bersama Levi sementara benaknya dipenuhi _pasal-pasal membangun klan Ackerman kembali,_ itu akan membuatnya terkontaminasi, dan barangkali menjerumuskannya pada perkara yang melampaui batas. Ia tidak ingin membuat Levi berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan untuk alasan konyol semacam mengembalikan klan yang sudah punah.

_Yang terjadi sekarang, sudah melampaui batasan buruk!_

Lalu kedua: Mikasa ingin menguji kelayakannya sendiri.

Seperti yang dia katakan pada teman-teman: dunia anak-anak itu menyenangkan di satu sisi, mereka menawarkan kekuatan yang tak bisa dicari di manapun. Sementara di sisi lain, untuk dapat memasuki dunia anak, kau butuh keterampilan khusus yang menuntut kesabaran. Dan Mikasa memandang hal itu sebagai arena ‘berlatih’ di mana ia menggali sejauh mana kemampuannya dalam mengurus anak nanti.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, tindakannya itu tampak berlebihan. Tapi bagi Mikasa, yang senang menimbang sesuatu secara matang, hal itu dibutuhkan demi masa depannya kelak. Singkirkan pemikiran soal _mengembalikan klan yang punah_ itu dari benak kita semua. Itu adalah pilihan tersulit. Bayangkan, ia harus meminta━mendiskusikannya━dengan Levi sementara dirinya belum siap sama sekali. Mikasa sendiri berpendapat bahwa wanita berhak memilih: apakah ia betul-betul menginginkan anak? Dengan cara apa (atau lebih penting lagi) dengan siapa ia kelak membesarkan anaknya?

Mikasa menggeleng. Ini semua menggelikan. Mengapa dari semua pilihan hidupnya, hanya ada satu muara, yang menuju ke arah sana? Ia ingin memilih, tetapi bagaimana jika ternyata, ia hanya punya satu pilihan saja?

*

Seminggu sudah Mikasa absen dari kedai. Ia sangat bimbang. Kegundahannya menjalar dari sum-sum tulang hingga ubun-ubun. Ia ingin berbalik, menyesali perbuatannya kemarin, namun tertahan oleh gengsi. Alih-alih berpikir untuk meluncurkan permohonan maaf secara terbuka.

Sore menjelang malam ketika Armin tiba di rumah Mikasa.

Ia menyambut kawan masa kecilnya itu dengan tangan terbuka. Dugaan bahwa salah satu dari trio sekawan akan mengunjunginya, benar.

Mikasa menyajikan secangkir teh hitam dan sepiring kudapan.

Armin mengira Mikasa sengaja menciptakan variasi, karena mereka selalu dicekoki aroma kopi setiap hari.

“Bicaralah dengannya,” kata Armin langsung menuju inti.

“Aku masih butuh waktu, Armin.”

“Hingga berapa lama lagi? Aku tahu kau sudah tak nyaman. Saling mendiamkan berhari-hari seperti ini. Apa itu bagian dari rencanamu?”

“Rencana apa, maksudmu? Bukan aku yang harus datang dan memohon-mohon. Dia yang seharusnya melakukan itu di hadapanku.”

“Astaga. Kalian ini sama-sama kepala batu. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu … sejak kunjungan Ratu kemarin. Bukan, kalian berdua sedang merahasiakan sesuatu.”

“Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.”

“Tidak. Kau mengerti.”

“Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang kami, Armin?”

“Jangan pura-pura tutup mata, Mikasa. Menurutmu, apa yang diberikan Eren pada Heichou saat mereka menyisihkan diri berdua saat itu?”

Mikasa terbungkam saat disinggung nama Eren. Sejak lama, ia sudah membuang total, lebih tepatnya menggeser posisi pemuda itu, menjadi seperti bongkahan batu, tempat di mana ia melakukan loncatan demi loncatan, menuju tujuan akhir yang sebenarnya.

Armin merasa ia harus melanjutkan pancingannya.

“Hmm, aku sendiri penasaran, kau dan Eren tidak saling bicara selama bertemu.”

“Jangan salah paham. Kami adalah saudara. Kami bertukar kata dengan bahasa kami sendiri. Jadi, jelaskan apa yang kau tangkap dari kejadian Levi dan Eren itu?”

“Yah, Tidak tahu lah. Kalau memang penasaran, tanya saja langsung padanya.”

“Armin!”

“Mikasa, aku semakin yakin kalian memang menyimpan rahasia yang sama. Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu, rahasia apa?”

“Lebih baik, kau tidak perlu tahu. Dan, sejak kapan, teman masa kecilku begitu ingin mencampuri hal yang bukan urusannya?”

“Kau sudah lama mengenalku, untuk tahu bahwa separuh masa kecilku, kuhabiskan dengan meringsak konflik internal pasukan pengintai, memecahkannya dan merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengalahkan musuh.”

“Jangan samakan Levi dengan musuh yang kau bicarakan itu.”

“Oh, kalau dia bukan musuh, lalu di matamu, Levi itu apa?”

Mikasa tercengang atas desakan Armin. Kawan masa kecilnya ini, dengan kecerdasan yang membuatnya sanggup memecahkan teka-teki tersulit. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, trik itu akan digunakan untuk dirinya dalam kondisi begini.

_Levi itu apa? Atau siapa?_

Mikasa tidak tahu. Kalau pun tahu, ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawabannya.

Armin melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Kau harus mengerti, inilah peranku di sini. Membantu memecahkan masalah teman-temanku. Kalau perlu, aku juga harus campur tangan dalam memuluskan rencana mereka.”

Mikasa kehabisan argumen.

Masih kata Armin, “Aku tidak minta supaya kau membongkar _rahasia._ Aku hanya ingin berkata: apapun pilihanmu nanti, jangan sampai kau menyesalinya.”

*

Langkah kaki Levi terarah menuju pantai. Ia bergegas kemari setelah secarik kertas ditemukan tergeletak di meja kantornya tadi siang. Surat itu memintanya agar ia datang tepat sebelum senja, dengan catatan, hanya ada satu kesempatan. Bila ia tidak hadir maka yang datang berikutnya adalah surat pengunduran diri.

Levi menemukan gadis itu duduk menggelepar dengan lutut ditekuk. Pasir putih mengubur kakinya. Tidak sampai satu meter dekat dengan buih ombak yang menampar-nampar bibir pantai.

Levi bergabung duduk tanpa suara. Tidak ada yang menoleh ataupun mulai membuka pembicaraan. Detik-detik berlalu dalam keadaan saling diam.

Mikasa sudah tahu Levi pasti datang, jadi ia membiarkan lelaki itu turut memandangi apa yang sedang dia nikmati. Lautan luas, debur ombak, kawanan camar yang berlompatan di sela gugusan awan, hangat pasir pantai, matahari tenggelam di batas horizon, dan langit yang larut dalam warna jingga.

Mikasa membiarkan saat-saat mereka menikmati waktu bersama, dan ia ingin mereka begini saja. Tidak perlu bicara, sebab mulut kita lebih banyak menimbulkan pertikaian ketimbang sebaliknya.

Ia ingin berkata pada Levi, senja di sini menjadi lebih indah saat disaksikan berdua. Atau, tentang langit, yang secara tidak langsung turut melukis kisah mereka di bawah naungannya. Ia ingin mengajak Levi berimajinasi, bahwa kilas balik perjalanan mereka, seluruhnya adalah berarti. Masa-masa orientasi pelatihan, perekrutan squad, hari-hari penuh darah saat ia menyaksikan pembantaian titan seperti jelmaan mimpi buruk yang tiada akhir. Mikasa mengingat itu semua, dan hatinya bergetar oleh rasa syukur ketika ia melihat betapa luas, terang dan tidak terduganya masa kini.

“Levi.”

“Mikasa.”

Mengejutkan, mereka memanggil nama masing-masing secara serentak.

Akhirnya, dengan canggung Mikasa mempersilakan Levi bicara duluan.

“Kemarin, aku terbawa emosi. Aku merasa perlu menggunakan cara kasar untuk menyadarkanmu. Padahal masalahnya sederhana, dan setelah kurenungi lagi. Masalah itu bisa selesai tanpa diperumit dengan cara begini.”

“Aku juga bersalah,” kata Mikasa. Lega mereka kembali saling jujur. “Mencari pembelaan dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal. Aku minta maaf.”

Levi mengembuskan napas pelan. Merasa sebagian beban sudah terangkat.

“Aku ingin menyampaikan pengunduran diriku.” Mikasa berujar lagi.

“Hei, dalam surat tadi bukan begini perjanjiannya,” Levi mulai gelisah. “Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin mengusirmu, Mikasa.”

“Ya. Aku tahu itu. Dan kau harus mengerti, keputusan ini murni atas pertimbangan pribadi, bukan karena ancamanmu.”

“Haruskah kau melepaskan kita?”

Mikasa bungkam. Ia tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng.

“Jujur dan terus terang sajalah. Sejak kedatangan Ratu, kau berubah jadi sangat aneh. Apa itu yang jadi penyebabnya?”

Mikasa membiarkan angin lembut menyapa mereka sebelum meluncur bercumbu dengan ombak di sana. Bundaran matahari hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya, meninggalkan jejak jingga tumpah di langit. Air laut berubah mengikuti warna langit. Titik-titik kilauan menyebar di seluruh permukaan laut yang merah menyala.

“Ya. Aku harus melepaskan _mu._ Dan jujur saja, kunjungan Ratu membawa dampak yang meresahkanku.”

“Aku curiga, sejak kemarin masalah kita ini disebabkan oleh perkara yang juga kita pikirkan bersama.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa … Tidak mungkin.”

Mikasa terperanjat. Ia menelisik mata Levi, ingin diberi akses menuju pikirannya. Ia kemudian paham, bahwa Levi juga sudah tahu garis besarnya.

Ketika teringat ucapan Armin kemarin, Mikasa menelan ludah gugup.

Levi mengangguk, membenarkan dugaanya. “Ah, ya? Kita memang ditakdirkan seperti ini. Aku sudah menduga, suatu saat nanti, hal semacam ini pasti akan kuhadapi. Aku hanya tidak mengira, mereka mengincarmu juga.”

“ _Mengembalikan klan yang sudah punah …”_ Mikasa mendesis.

Levi masih bisa mendengar bisikannya.

“Kita simpan itu untuk nanti. Sekarang, karena aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu, aku ingin balasan darimu.”

“Jadi, kau setuju aku meninggalkan kedai?”

“Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?”

“Kenapa kau menjawab dengan kalimat yang seharusnya jadi milikku?”

“Karena, meskipun aku melepaskanmu di sana, kau tetap menjadi milikku.”

Jantungnya nyaris melompat saat mendengar ucapan tersebut. Mikasa menerka-nerka maksud lelaki itu. Secara refleks, tangannya menyentuh kalung yang menjuntai di leher. Ia hampir lupa dengan kalung itu. Sekarang, ia jadi merasa dihutangi dua kali.

“Katakan yang jelas, kau ingin apa dariku?”

“Mikasa, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik.”

Levi memandangi Mikasa secara tepat di mata. Tatapannya bersungguh-sungguh.

Mikasa menahan napas, ketika kemudian, suara Levi teredam oleh bunyi debur ombak. Akan tetapi, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar ucapannya. Sangat mengejutkan, membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak.

"Aku ingin, kau ada di sisiku hingga maut memisahkan kita."

*

Levi mengucap _lamaran_ dengan wajah datarnya yang khas. Tidak ada bunga, tidak ada kecupan tangan, apalagi cincin tunangan. Namun, rasanya lebih dari cukup, untuk ukuran Levi yang tidak pandai mengejutkan secara ekspresi.

Kini, Mikasa membawa Levi meninggalkan pantai menuju rumahnya. Di luar jendela, malam menyelimuti desa. Sementara kapal-kapal nelayan berlayar mengarungi garis pantai di bawah panduan mercusuar.

Rasanya Mikasa tak perlu berdebat dengan dirinya lagi. Permintaan Levi itu memang sudah seharusnya disetujui.

“Ini bukan hanya tentang memenuhi tuntutan Ratu. Aku tak peduli dengan pengembalian klan atau apalah,” Levi menjelaskan.

Ada teh hitam mengepul dalam cangkir keramik di meja.

“Ini adalah keputusanku sendiri,” masih kata Levi. “Sejak lama sudah kupikirkan. Sekarang, aku ingin dengar pendapatmu. Kenapa kau setuju mengambil kesepakatan ini? Kau punya potensi lebih jika ingin mencoba mengecewakan Ratu, Mikasa.”

“Levi, memangnya aku punya pilihan lain? Aku juga tak peduli apakah aku akan mengecewakannya atau tidak. Ini juga pilihanku sendiri.”

“Kau menjiplak kata-kataku.”

“Satu lagi, dengan begini, aku baru saja terbebas dari hutangku padamu.”

Mikasa menunjuk kalungnya.

“Aku memberimu kalung bukan untuk ini.”

“Bercanda. Aku tahu kau pria yang baik. Dan aku sudah lelah menghindar. Hanya saja━”

“Hanya saja?”

“Aku tak yakin. Kenapa kau membuka hati padaku, setelah apa yang kulakukan? Aku kan baru saja meninggalkan kedai kesayanganmu.”

“Itu karena, mudah saja bagiku mendapatkan pengganti karyawan yang lebih baik darimu.”

“Kau!”

Levi terkekeh pelan. Mikasa mendekat pada Levi dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Dadanya berdebar secara menyenangkan. Setelah sekian lama, mereka diselimuti oleh kebahagiaan.

Levi meraih pinggang Mikasa, melimitkan jarak wajah mereka. Ia mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya.

*

Perasaan ini begitu asing, namun candu secara bersamaan. Kehangatan yang menyelimutinya: hangat di hati dan berbagi kehangatan tubuh dalam selimut. Selama nyaris tiga dekade usianya, dan ia belum pernah sebahagia ini. Merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan seseorang, ingin melindunginya, mendekapnya, dan bersama dengannya selamanya.

_Selamanya?_

Levi meragukan itu. Dunia mereka bukanlah tempat yang ramah bagi setiap harapan.

Levi mendekap Mikasa lebih erat. Kepala perempuan itu berbaring nyaman di dadanya. Sejenak, Mikasa memutar kepala, demi menemukan bibir Levi yang membungkamnya dengan kecupan dalam (entah yang keberapa kali). Rasanya masih sama, hangat dan manis. Mereka saling memagut, seolah tak ingin ini berakhir. Levi merasakan tawa Mikasa di sela ciumannya. Ia tahu perasaannya terbalas.

Inikah yang dinamakan _cinta?_ Levi seharusnya yakin. Namun, ia justru gelisah. Perasaan baru ini menimbulkan reaksi yang tak bisa dihindari. Rasa _cinta_ melahirkan takut. Ia takut, apabila kelak sesuatu terjadi, yang mengakibatkan cinta mereka memudar, bahkan kandas. Sebab pengalaman hidup mengajarkan, apa yang ada di tanganmu itu fana. Ia pernah memiliki cinta, yang satu-persatu direnggut dari sisinya: ibunya, pamannya, lalu teman-temannya, dan komandannya.

Mikasa memahami kecemasan itu. Ia berusaha menenangkannya.

“Aku tidak butuh alasanmu dalam hal ini,” kata Mikasa. “Kalau itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku akan selalu di sini.”

“Kau membuatku terdengar seperti bajingan yang mementingkan diri sendiri.”

“Kau tidak ingin dapat kompensasi dari kerajaan?”

“Persetan. Aku tidak peduli dengan urusan istana. Mikasa, bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan ini saat waktu privasi kita?”

“Sayangnya, itu terus mengusikku dari waktu ke waktu.”

Levi ingin memahamkan, bahwa kehadirannya bukan sekadar menambal luka, atau pun mengisi kekosongan hati.

“Dengar, kita harus membuang jauh-jauh soal kompensasi klan yang sudah punah ini. Hubungan kita bebas kepentingan politik. Kau masih belum yakin?” Levi bertanya.

“Maaf, tapi aku ingin lebih meyakinkan diriku.”

“Karena lembaran baru yang akan kubuka di masa depan, terlalu longgar untuk kupakai sendiri. Kau akan jadi istriku, dan kau harus menerimaku sebagai suami.”

Mikasa tertegun lagi, kemudian tertawa halus. Terkadang Levi mudah ditebak, dan terkadang tidak. Lelaki itu mencomot kalimat Mikasa dulu. Barangkali, inilah yang dia inginkan saat memutuskan untuk memasuki kehidupannya.

Ia ingin dekat dengan lelaki itu, memperoleh kesempatan kedua, dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya pantas dipilih, menjadi satu-satunya wanita. Sekarang, dengan cara yang tidak diduga, Mikasa sudah memperolehnya.

“Levi. Kau baru mencomot kalimatku!” Mikasa protes pura-pura tak rela.

Mikasa bisa merasakan senyuman Levi saat lelaki itu melabuhkan bibir di dahinya.

“Kalimat itu memang punyamu. Aku hanya mengembalikannya dalam kondisi yang lebih sempurna.”

“Omong-omong, dokumen kompensasi itu, Eren juga memberikan padamu?”

“Ya. Tapi baru saja akan kubuang di tungku perapian.”

“Jangan lakukan itu.”

“Apa? Kau tetap ingin menandatanganinya?”

“Ya. Anggap saja itu hadiah pernikahan kita untuk mereka. Sebagai teman.”

*

Armin dan Annie duduk berhadapan di meja bertaplak putih itu. Ada dua gelas gelato, dan sepiring _pancake_ dengan lelehan sirup maple. Armin tidak ingat sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan dekat. Namun, ia sudah terbiasa dengan satu sama lain. Setiap pagi akhir pekan adalah jadwal rutin mereka bertemu, berbagi cerita dan menjalin kesempatan.

Seringnya Armin jadi pihak yang lebih banyak bicara, sementara Annie baru cerita saat ditanya.

Annie mencoba sedikit jail. Ia menyendok gelato dari gelas Armin dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya sendiri.

Pemuda itu menaikkan satu alis, tanpa bermaksud menampik tangan Annie, namun tatapannya menukik ke arah gelas milik Annie.

“Hei, segelas gelato itu masih kurang?

Annie mengibaskan tangan acuh. Lelu menggeleng. Kebiasaan lama.

“Tidak, aku hanya ingin mencoba punyamu.”

Kemudian Armin tertawa. Dan mereka kembali menyendok gelato masing-masing.

Annie bertanya saat ia mengenali raut wajah Armin, setelah dua kali mendengar pemuda itu membuang napas berat, dan pikirannya tampak berkelana di tempat lain.

“Soal si gagak hitam itu lagi?” Annie membicarakan Mikasa.

Armin mengangguk. “Aku sudah membantunya semampuku. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya masih tak yakin.”

“Kau ini terlalu baik. Aku benci itu.”

“Annie, dia itu temanku.”

“Ya. Lantas? Apa yang sudah dia berikan padamu selama ini? Dia itu pengganggu, selama ini cuma membebani pikiranmu.”

Tampaknya, Annie masih belum bisa menerima bahwa teman (dekat)nya ini lebih banyak memprioritaskan Mikasa. Ia perlu mengingatkan diri lagi, mereka itu teman masa kecil. Jadi, pantas kan, kalau Armin memberinya perhatian lebih?

Armin tidak begitu terusik dengan tanggapan Annie.

“Menurutmu, Levi dan Mikasa, berapa persen kecocokan mereka?”

Annie menopang dagu, berpikir.

“Lima puluh banding lima puluh. Mereka sama-sama gelap dan dingin.”

“Annie!”

“Aku bicara kenyataan. Entah skenario seperti apa yang mereka mainkan. Tapi, firasatku bilang, kemungkinan besar tidak akan mencapai klimaks.”

“Ah. Sudah kuduga, aku tak harus membicarakan ini denganmu.”

“Jadi, kau lebih percaya padaku, atau percaya pada instingmu?”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kenapa kau tak menyarankan Mikasa supaya berpaling dan menjauh saja?”

“Karena yang kulihat, hanya Levi yang sanggup berdiri sejajar dengan Mikasa dan menyamainya. Dengan demikian, ikatan mereka akan seimbang.”

“Ho? Menurutmu, seratus persen mereka saling melengkapi?”

“Begitulah. Menurutku, mereka memang sedikit berbeda.” Tiba-tiba, Armin bicara dengan nada malu-malu, seraya menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal. “Kalau aku dan kamu saling mendekat karena kita berlawanan, Levi dan Mikasa saling tarik menarik, justru karena mereka berada dalam satu arah yang sama.”

“Terserah saja. Kau kan temannya yang paling tahu.”

Annie jadi teringat, kala itu ia bangun dari tidur panjang dalam kristalnya, di pangkuan Armin. Entah bagaimana, kristal sekeras baja itu luluh dan hancur. Sebab kemudian, ia baru merasakan efeknya sendiri. Kutukan titan telah dihapus. Eldia bukan lagi wadah titan.

Sementara, Annie diberi pilihan, antara deportasi ke Marley, atau tetap di Paradis. Ia memilih menjalani rehabilitasi di Paradis. Enam bulan lamanya menjalani masa percobaan di bawah pengawasan pihak berwenang di Mitras. Baru kemudian, setelah dibebaskan, ia bergabung tinggal di desa ini atas arahan Armin.

Annie ingin menjalani sisa waktu di tempat yang telah menyaksikan kobaran darah dan air matanya. Secara diam-diam, yakin bahwa Armin lah satu-satunya alasan hidupnya yang tersisa.

*

Sekarang, Mikasa fokus secara penuh di Rumah _Rosemary._ Terkadang berkunjung sesekali di kedai kopi. Posisinya digantikan oleh seorang ibu beranak satu yang direkrut Levi tepat sehari setelah ia _resign._

Tampaknya, trio Armin-Jean-Connie secara diam-diam mengikuti perkembangan hubungan mereka, dan sadar akan perubahan yang terjadi, namun mereka hanya berani menggosip di belakang. Mereka senang jadi penonton. Sikap Bos Levi jadi lebih longgar, tidak lagi ketus atau membebani mereka dengan jam kerja tambahan.

Mikasa cukup senang dengan rutinitas barunya. Dan ada banyak hal baru yang dipelajarinya. Ia merasa, kesempatan untuk beroleh kehidupan yang tentram sedang terbuka lebar. Dan tak ada yang sanggup mencabut kebahagiaan mereka, barang setitik.

Kini, sesudah olahraga pagi di akhir minggu, mereka melanjutkannya dengan meminum secangkir kopi atau teh berdua. Di beranda rumah Mikasa, mereka menikmati debur ombak yang menyapa karang di tanjung, pemandangan kapal-kapal yang hilir mudik, dan aktivitas desa yang merangkak naik seiring beranjaknya pagi.

Hingga, suatu kejadian tak terduga, membalik prediksinya.

Mikasa kembali menghadapi ujiannya yang kesekian kali.

Itu ditemukan suatu sore sepulang kerja. Secarik kertas yang dilipat tak beraturan, tergeletak di bawah pintu rumah. Sepertinya kertas itu gagal diselipkan melalui celah pintu. Ketika dibuka, isinya membuat Mikasa terperenyak.

Tulisan itu ditulis dengan pena bertinta hitam, pada selembar sobekan kertas yang kumal. Huruf-huruf dan kalimatnya tak beraturan, sepertinya ditulis secara serampangan:

_Kami ingin dua Ackerman, tapi kalau salah satu dari kalian berani muncul, itu akan jadi hadiah besar._

_Datanglah ke hutan seberang sungai. Jangan katakan apapun pada siapapun kalau ingin nyawamu selamat._

_*_

Mikasa masih menggigil sementara surat ancaman itu tergeletak di meja. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Di luar jendela, hari sudah beralih menuju petang. Ia ingin meminta bantuan Levi. Paling tidak, pria itu harus tahu apa yang kelak terjadi padanya. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya?

Mikasa sendiri yakin ia sanggup menghadapi ini. Ia mencemaskan Levi. Apakah lelaki itu juga dapat surat ancaman yang sama? Ia takut ada yang memata-matainya dari sini. Padahal ia ingin berlari secepat kilat menuju kedai dan mengabarkan kondisi genting ini pada Armin atau siapa pun.

Mikasa mengintip ke luar jendela, lalu lekas menutup tirai dengan gemetar. Siapa oknum pengganggu ini? Dan apa tujuan mereka? Mengerti bahwa ia tak akan memperoleh jawaban kecuali dengan menjebloskan diri ke kandang singa, Mikasa langsung mengambil keputusan.

*

Sementara itu Levi, yang baru melepas sepatu dan hendak merebahkan tubuh di kursinya sejenak, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk. Firasat itu menghantamnya tiba-tiba, lalu menyalakan alarm tanda bahaya di otaknya. Ia pun tak berpikir dua kali untuk mengenakan sepatunya lagi, lantas bergegas keluar dan berlari menuju jalan yang mengarah ke rumah Mikasa.

Sudah dua hari Mikasa tidak menampakkan diri di kedai. Levi hapal rutinitas wanita itu. Terkadang ia mampir sepulang dari Rumah _Rosemary_. Persimpangan jalan di dekat kedai itu menghubungkan jalan lain menuju tempat kerja barunya. Levi tidak biasanya merasa sekhawatir ini. Ia yakin perempuan itu pasti bisa menjaga diri.

Akan tetapi, begitu langkahnya terhenti di depan rumah Mikasa, ia berjalan secara hati-hati mendekat ke beranda. Ia mengetuk pintu kuat-kuat, namun nihil jawaban. Suasana dari luar terasa ganjil dan sunyi.

Ketika mengintip lewat jendela, matanya terbelalak lebar. Rumah itu kosong, ruang depan hanya diterangi lampu minyak yang menyala redup. Levi melihat melalui celah kecil yang tirainya (sepertinya) sengaja disingkap. Ada secarik kertas tergeletak, dan gelas kopi yang tumpah di meja, sebagian likuidnya menodai lantai di bawahnya. Sesuatu terjadi. Itu kode yang sengaja ditinggalkan untuknya.

_Ada yang tidak beres! Tolong aku!_

Levi melompat dan secepat kilat berlari menyusuri gang dan persimpangan desa. Ia bergegas mencari trio bawahannya. Mereka ditemukan sedang main kartu di bar dekat Kedai Erwin. Levi langsung menyeret mereka keluar.

“Ini darurat! Mikasa!”

Begitu mendengar Levi berseru dengan nada panik seperti itu, Connie, Jean, dan Armin pun serentak mempersiapkan diri mengikuti instruksi tanpa banyak bertanya.

*

Mikasa mengerjapkan mata ketika ikatan yang membebat matanya dilepas secara kasar.

Ia kini berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan berdinding kayu dalam rumah di tengah hutan. Tubuhnya terikat pada sebatang pilar kayu.

Cahaya yang berasal dari lampu gas yang menempel di dinding, bersinar remang-remang.

Ia mendengar dengungan suara manusia, lalu gelak tawa, dan bunyi langkah sepatu dari luar pintu.

Ada enam orang yang memasuki ruangan. Tiga orang berkumpul di meja, sementara tiga lainnya berpencar. Mata mereka tak lepas mengawasinya. Mereka masih saja terbahak, bersendawa keras dan memicing menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

“Nah, lihat! Lihat! Tangkapan kita malam ini!” ujar seorang yang bertubuh gendut dan berhidung bengkok.

Mikasa balas melempar tatapan membunuh pada orang itu. Ia berusaha mengenali identitas mereka. Rasanya ia pernah bertemu satu atau dua di antaranya.

Tiga orang yang duduk melingkari meja itu, mantan polisi militer era Dinasti Fritz semasa invasi titan dulu! Ia mengenali seorang yang berambut keriting. Ia adalah komandan pasukan khusus yang memburu Squad Levi saat penggulingan Raja.

“Siapa kalian?!” Mikasa berseru marah.

Ia belum tahu identitas tiga orang lainnya.

Seorang yang mengenakan kaus merah, dan wajahnya hitam, maju ke arahnya. Pria itu mendengkus keras seperti babi.

“Jalang sialan! Kau tidak mengenali kami? Katakan selamat tinggal pada Ackerman bangsat itu! Sok berkuasa di tanah yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya.”

Pria jelek itu melemparkan pukulan, menampar wajahnya.

Mikasa meringis tertahan. Sekarang ia tahu! Tiga lainnya adalah barisan preman sakit hati. Mereka dulunya disewa oleh tengkulak saat terjadi pertikaian investor lahan.

“Oh! Kalian masih menyimpan dendam hanya gara-gara itu? Dasar tak berguna!” Mikasa menggeram. Ia sengaja meludah untuk membangkitkan amukan mereka.

“Dasar lemah! Beraninya main dengan wanita!”

Seorang lainnya yang bertubuh jangkung dan kepala botak, maju tanpa banyak bicara. Ia mengambil cemeti dan memecut tubuh Mikasa dengan sangat keras.

Semua orang tertawa melihat wajahnya yang menahan sakit.

“Ayo! Lanjutkan!”

“Tuntaskan itu! Cepat habisi jalang!”

Mikasa tidak ingin membuat mereka lebih puas dari ini maka ia menahan teriakannya dengan cara menggigit bibir hingga berdarah.

Mikasa berusaha fokus. Ia sedang menyiapkan serangan balik. Sebelum kemari tadi ia sudah menyelipkan pisau lipat di balik lengan baju. Tangannya terikat ke belakang. Lebih mudah menggunakan pisau itu untuk memutuskan tali yang mengikatnya.

Ketika talinya sudah terlepas dan ia terbebas, Mikasa tak menunggu waktu lebih lama. Dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat dibaca. Kakinya menendang si jangkung yang paling dekat dengannya. Tubuh itu terlempar hingga keluar melewati pintu. Kepala botak itu hancur dan berdarah.

Si hitam berkaos merah yang paling cepat bergerak, segera ditangkis dengan cepat. Mikasa memuntir tangannya dan merobohkan lelaki itu ke dinding. Dengan gerakan yang hampir bersamaan, Mikasa menyambar si gendut berhidung bengkok. Ia menendangnya jatuh lalu menginjak dadanya sampai tewas.

Tiga orang yang di meja, sudah bersiap mengangkat pistol. Terdengar letusan tembakan. Mikasa berhasil menghindar. Ia menendang punggung orang yang paling kurus, lalu memuntir lengannya dan merebut pistol.

Dua orang lainnya melepaskan tembakan. Mikasa mengangkat meja. Bongkahan kayu itu dihantamkan pada si rambut keriting. Orang itu digencet keras sekali. Satu lagi ‘korban’ tumbang akibat kebrutalan Mikasa.

Seorang yang tersisa ketakutan. Ia mengambil langkah seribu menuju pintu keluar. Mikasa tak membiarkannya lolos. Ia melepaskan tembakan, mengenai tungkai kakinya. Orang itu menjerit. Kakinya tumbang dan tubuhnya limbung, lalu ia rubuh di tanah. Mikasa melompat dan menginjak kepalanya. Ia menarik rambutnya dan mengongkang pistol tepat di dahinya.

Pria itu gemetar ketakutan, bercucuran air mata. Namun, tak terbesit sedikitpun belas kasih.

“Katakan, apa mau kalian?” Mikasa berujar dingin.

Lelaki itu berujar dengan suara menggigil. “To long … le pas kan … a ku….”

“Ah, tidak perlu. Kamu kan mau menyusul mereka ke neraka.”

Pelatuk ditarik. Sebutir peluru menembus dahi, melubangi tengkorak si lelaki malang. Tembok kayu dalam ruangan itu sudah penuh oleh ceceran darah.

Mikasa baru akan bernapas lega, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh kakinya.

Si gendut tadi masih hidup! Tanganya menggenggam pistol yang sepertinya diambil dari temannya yang tergencet meja. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia menarik pelatuk.

Mikasa terbelalak kaget. Ia tak dapat berpikir untuk melakukan gerakan menghindar.

*

Suasana di luar sangat gelap. Hutan di sini menguarkan kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Levi baru saja menuntun ketiga temannya keluar dari rumpun pepohonan.

“Kapten! Yakin ini tempat mereka?!”

Armin berseru tertahan.

Levi mengangguk.

Di depannya adalah rumah kayu mungil. Suasana suram tanpa penerangan yang cukup.

“Rasanya terlalu sepi! Aneh sekali!” Jean bersuara takut.

“Ayo masuk. Kita periksa di dalam!”

Pintu rumah ternyata tak dikunci. Levi mengendap-endap berjalan di depan. Ia mengisyaratkan mereka mengikutinya di belakang.

Terdengar suara benturan keras, lalu pekik jeritan suara pria yang kesakitan.

Mereka berempat berpandangan. Levi menahan kegelisahannya sejak tadi.

“Apa itu?” Armin berbisik.

Terdengar bunyi benturan lagi. Suaranya terdengar dari ruangan di dalam.

Levi melesat maju melewati pintu berikutnya. Ada lorong kecil dengan dua pintu yang berhadapan.

“Itu orang mati!” Jean berseru kaget.

Sesosok tubuh tak bernyawa dengan kepala hancur tergeletak menghalangi lorong jalan. Suara gaduh tadi berasal dari pintu yang terbuka di sana.

Mikasa!

Levi melesat cepat mengarah ke pintu itu. Jean, Armin dan Connie mengikuti di belakang.

Tepat ketika Levi menendang pintu dan mendorongnya. Ia disambut oleh Mikasa yang berdiri dengan raut ketakutan. Wajahnya kusut dan bajunya berlumuran darah. Terdengar bunyi tembakan. Dan sebutir peluru terlempar ke atas. Peluru itu melubangi atap rumah.

“Mikasa!” Levi memekik keras.

Ia segera menarik pelatuknya dan menembak lelaki yang hendak membunuh Mikasa tepat mengenai kepala.

Mikasa rubuh ke lantai. Kakinya lepas dari cengkeraman tangan itu.

Langkah-langkah berderap. Armin, Connie dan Jean segera menyembul di ambang pintu dengan wajah khawatir.

Semua sudah usai. Mikasa menghabisi enam nyawa penculiknya seorang diri.

*

Jean, Armin dan Connie diperintah untuk kembali ke desa lebih awal. Levi ingin membereskan semua masalah mereka berdua sebelum menyusul pulang.

Mikasa mencelupkan tangan dan mengambil air untuk mencuci wajah. Ia memandangi siluet wajahnya di permukaan danau. Fajar baru terbit di ujung horizon. Langit berangsur cerah. Bintang terakhir masih berkelip, ingin menyapa sang fajar sebelum kembali ke peraduannya.

Levi duduk di undakan batu di belakangnya. Bersama menikmati kerlip bintang dan pantulan langit di danau luas itu. Ini adalah fajar baru, yang membawa kebebasan baru. Semestinya mereka bisa mengartikan setiap kata ‘bebas’ dan memperbaharui kebebasan itu. Namun, kini, yang baru saja terjadi, sungguh menggoyahkan pertahanan mereka.

“Kenapa kau bertindak sendiri?” Levi buka suara.

Mikasa membiarkan lelaki itu menunggu.

“Kamu marah padaku?”

Mikasa bangkit dengan tetesan air luruh di wajahnya. Ia sudah berganti baju bersih dan membasuh darah yang mengotori tubuhnya. Ia maju mendekati Levi. Tatapan matanya tak kalah nyalang dan menantang.

Levi membuang napas kasar. “Ya. Aku marah padamu!”

Lelaki itu melompat turun, menghampiri Mikasa lebih dekat. “Kau bertindak sejauh ini, tak mau membicarakan masalah sebenarnya, dan selalu begitu! Kau selalu menjengkelkan, Mikasa!”

Levi menarik kerah baju Mikasa lalu menjatuhkan wanita itu hingga rebah telentang. Terdengar bunyi bedebum tubuh yang jatuh dan gemerisik ilalang. Ia pun menindih wanita itu masih dengan tangan terkepal di lehernya. Napasnya memburu dan matanya nyalang menyemburkan amarah.

“Aku kesal! Kau membuatku khawatir! Aka tahu kau kuat, sangat-sangat kuat, tapi apa kau tidak memikirkan perbuatanmu itu dan dampaknya bagi orang lain?!”

“Ya. Aku salah menghadapi ini sendiri. Aku memang tak memikirkan kalian. Aku tak memikirkan teman-temanku. Yang kupikirkan cuma kepentinganku sendiri!”

Mikasa terengah di bawah tindihan Levi. Ia berteriak, “Tahu aku lakukan ini karena apa? Untuk melindungimu?!”

Mata Levi membeliak sesaat. Ia melihat kilau batu _onyx_ dan kalung yang menjuntai di leher wanita itu. Secara perlahan, cengkraman tangannya mengendur. Ia melepaskan Mikasa dan menyingkir menjauhi tubuhnya. Kedua bahunya merosot lemah.

“Melindungiku? Astaga!”

Lelaki itu tertawa sinis. “Untuk apa melindungiku?! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?”

Mikasa mengangkat lengan menutupi wajahnya. “Maafkan aku… Aku hanya ingin mencari apa itu makna _pahlawan._ ”

“Jangan konyol. Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan bagi orang lain dengan cara mengorbankan diri sendiri? Tidak. Bukan seperti itu cara menjadi pahlawan!” 

Levi tahu soal memorialisasi pahlawan yang direncanakan oleh Istana, karena ia termasuk dalam program mereka. Sialan! Para petinggi negara itu cuma membual, menyeret mereka berdua dalam lingkup kekejaman tiada akhir.

Mikasa masih terbungkam seribu bahasa ketika Levi mengulurkan tangan. Ia membiarkan dirinya dibantu bangkit dan duduk. Barangkali, beginilah posisi mereka, Levi selalu jadi pihak yang mengulurkan bantuan, dan ia akan terus menerimanya.

Mereka mengerti karena mereka sudah berbagi perasaan itu. Sama-sama ingin melupakan masa lalu namun tak sanggup. Bayangan masa-masa berdarah itu akan terus menghantui mereka ke manapun berada.

“Lalu bagaimana caranya …?” Mikasa mendesis. Ia menangis tanpa air mata.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.”

Levi membiarkan wanita itu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Angin fajar kali itu terasa lebih lembut dan hangat.

“Aku hanya takut, Levi. Aku takut.” Mikasa tidak menampik ketika bahunya diraih untuk didekap.

“Aku tidak ingin anak-anak kita nanti mengalami hal yang sama. Cukup kita saja yang menyaksikannya. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan mereka pada dunia yang bersih, terang, dan bebas dari ketakutan.” Mikasa berucap dengan pedih.

“Tapi aku takut tidak sanggup memenuhinya … dan terbukti, aku memang tidak sanggup.”

Levi menghela napas, lalu mengembuskannya. Ia belum pernah melihat Mikasa dalam keadaan rapuh, kosong, dan hancur seperti ini. Mikasa yang dikenalnya adalah Mikasa yang kuat, tegar dan tabah. Tapi bahkan, pohon yang paling tinggi dan kuat sekalipun, suatu saat akan roboh dan tumbang.

“Benar. Kalau kau sendiri yang melakukannya, jelas tidak sanggup. Pikirkanlah itu sekali lagi.” Nada suara Levi melunak. Ia mengusap lembut punggung wanita itu.

“Tapi dengan melakukannya bersama, kita pasti sanggup. Dan kau harus tahu, dunia seperti yang kausebut itu hanya utopia. Bukan tugas kita untuk menciptakannya. Kita hanya menyodorkan apa yang tertuang dalam fakta. Biar anak-anak kita menalarnya sendiri.”

Levi meyakinkan Mikasa sekali lagi. “Percayalah pada mereka. Percayalah padaku.”

Levi menangkup wajah Mikasa dan mempertemukan dahi mereka. Senyuman tipis yang sangat indah terlukis di wajahnya. Hangat. Dan pada sinar matahari pagi yang memantul di matanya itu, Mikasa melihat lorong kebebasan baru.

Mikasa mengangguk. “Sekarang, ayo kita kembali. Melanjutkan yang sudah kita mulai bersama.”

Angin fajar menyisir dedaunan, lalu jatuh mengecupi padang ilalang, sebelum singgah menyapa muka danau dan bercumbu dengan riak airnya.

“Seperti ini Mikasa yang kukenal. Ayo, kita pulang!”

Levi berdiri tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua.

Kedua pasang kaki melangkah sejajar. Satu tangan Mikasa meraih kalung di leher dan menggenggam permata hitam itu sangat erat. Ia tersenyum ketika mendongakkan kepala. Langit biru di sana turut tersenyum lebar. Lelaki ini adalah devinisi kebebasannya. Ia bertekad akan membangun visi mereka bersama, melindungi apa yang menjadi miliknya, dan mewujudkan harapan masa depan mereka berdua.

[]

**END**


End file.
